100th Hunger Games (Hiatus)
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: In rememberance that War changes people everyone will be genetically modified in some way. Now basically a collab with EllaRoseEverdeen because I'm too lazy to get off my... butt and write.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **I don't own THG**

I stood confidently on the stage with my hand in the pot. No one knew what the next quarter quell would be, not even I.

"In rememberance that War changes people everyone will be genetically modified in some way."

I frowned, this would be confusing and my Gamemakers would have their work cut out for them.

My disappointment was nothing compared to the districts however.

* * *

"How are we going to do this then?" I asked a team of Gamemakers. "Should the arena reflect the genetic mutation and what kind should it be?"

"We could change the way some of them see and hear." Said one after a long silence.

"We could give some of them tails!" Said another.

"What about changing the way they look?" one of the newer people said slightly shyly.

I smiled at all of these suggestions and then stood up.

"All of these suggestions are brilliant. But now for the most important thing. How will will the arena work?"

That one question was enough to create a flurry of discussion.

* * *

 **Forms**

 **Tribute:**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Age**

 **District**

 **Appearence**

 **Personality**

 **Backstory**

 **Family**

 **Friends**

 **Reaped or Volunteered?**

 **Reaction at Reaping/Reason for Volunteering**

 **Weapon of Choice**

 **Chariot Outfit**

 **Interview Outfit**

 **Interview Angle**

 **Training Score**

 **Open to Alliances?**

 **Bloodbath Participation**

 **Genetic mutation**

 **Quote**

 **Song that describes them**

* * *

 **Arena Idea:**

 **Cornucopia**

 **Mutts**

 **Arena**

* * *

 **Gamemaker:**

 **Name:**

 **Age**

 **Appearence**

 **Backstory**

 **Personality**

 **Quote**

* * *

Please submit using the subject "100th Hunger Games"

Pm preferred.

It'll start when Part of ourself ends

(If you're wondering what happened to Twists and Turns it got deleted and I lost the start to it. Sorry to anyone that submitted)


	2. Chapter 2

Could I have some more submittions please! I don't want to beg but I want to start on the First of June!

Thanks!

~OMG


	3. The list

**1f:** Saph Ire

 **1m:** Medes Braxon

 **2f** Twinkle Ashton

 **2m** Casval Mass

 **3f** Astraea Carson

 **3m** Castor Myron

 **4f** Lilith Rueson

 **4m** Kratos Iven Emsby ()

 **5f** Gemma Reese

 **5m** Samson Cache

 **6f** Laura Jackman

 **6m** Jacob Hunda

 **7f** Anastasiya Vasiliev

 **7m** Graham Vol

 **8f** Bria Locksworth

 **8m** Embry Calliston

 **9f** Flare Elmsworth

 **9m** Ace Trinin

 **10f** Elle Kame

 **10m** Thomas Denver

 **11f:** Thea Imani

 **11m** Kane Riccio

 **12f** Cora Dawns

 **12m** Christopher Micheal

 **What do you think? If you were judging based on names who's your favourite?**


	4. 1-4

**Saph Ire**

 **The Shy Girl**

District 1

 **Kingofkong1**

 _Hey girl, move a little closer  
'Cause you're too shy shy  
Hush hush, eye to eye  
Too shy shy  
Hush hush, eye to eye  
Too shy shy  
Hush hush, eye to eye  
Too shy shy  
Hush hush_

 **"Stage fright is bullshit"**

* * *

Since I was tiny I've hated public crowds. Talking is not my speciality. The average person speaks 16,215 words a day but I reckon I speak about a tenth of that.

This leads to two things.

1\. People underestimate me.

2\. I look like an asshole.

It's ironic really, I'm shy as fuck yet I'm going into a contest where my every move will be on camera.

That's if I can even volunteer.

I don't really know how I got picked. Maybe because I'm the oldest. My speciality is knives.

I'm good with them, better than most, but it's still not a really extraordinary skill.

Maybe it's my appearance. (Insert quick description)

I don't really know but I was picked and I intend to win.

I go downstairs and the smell of pancakes hits my nose. My brother Chris is sitting with a massive stack of pancakes and my mother is reading the newspaper. My father is making me a fresh batch.

The perfect family.

Except...

Not really.

If it were any other day, mother would be yelling at Chris for being so immature, Chris would be kicking me under the table and father would be giving me "helpful suggestions" on how to cure my shyness.

Instead we are playing up a front of unity, a scripted breakfast. It could be my last morning in One and I'm stuck playing happy families.

The only person I really want to see at the moment is Mary Lou. She's 19, about a week older than me and she's energetic and sweet. Somehow, she understands me. We've been friends since we were kids and we've learnt the art of less verbal conversation.

If I only speak 1600 a day, at least a thousand would be used up just talking to Mary Lou.

At last, breakfast is over and I escape upstairs to get changed. I put on my best dress and weave my hair into two French braids.

I calm my nerves about the Reaping and walk out of my beadroom door.

My hand lightly brushes the wall. I know that if I want to back out, all I have to do is not say the words.

But I won't do that.

I can't do that.

* * *

 **Medes Braxon**

 **The vengeful boy**

District 1

 **Dreaming of Starry skies**

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 **"When life gives you lemons, punch that asshole in the face."**

If you looked at me, the first thing you noticed would be my wheelchair.

Maybe you tell yourself that that's not true, that the first thing you noticed were my eyes. (Sea green according to my ex) But I tell you that's a lie.

Maybe I don't care, maybe I do.

I sat in my chair, just waiting for the Reaping to be over. Belle was reaped and I grinned, slightly manically. A bad part of my brain was willing for the volunteer to be a no show but of course I wasn't so lucky.

I sounded disgusting but she deserved it. She was the reason I was in my wheelchair.

She cheated on me and when I got my revenge, changing her sword with one made or rubber and embarrassing her slightly, she and her boyfriend pushed my off a bridge.

Bit of an overkill.

The next year he died in the games so it says something about karma I guess.

The volunteer stood on stage, looking awkward. She acted like she didn't belong on the stage but I had a distant memory of her being amazing with knives even at 14.

Our escort walked over to the males bowl and scrabbled around for a name.

7 slips in tens of thousands.

And my name was picked

I wheeled myself up to the stage and looked out. I found Belle and my 'sea green' eyes met her baby blue eyes.

The message from me to her was clear:

Get fucked.

* * *

 **Casvel Mass**

 **The violent liar**

 _District 2_

 **LuciferXIII** **Trollkaiger** **green**

 _Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming  
It's not easy to stop from screaming  
But words escape me when I try to speak  
Tears they flow but why am I crying?  
After all I am not afraid of dying  
Don't I believe that there never is an end?_

 **"The worst type of enemy, is one who doesn't care about dying. Because if they kick the bucket, they'll drag you down with them.**

* * *

 **for kicks."**

I wake up and almost immediately sit bolt upright, feeling under my pillow for my knife. Like always, it is the

I don't need one but it's nice to know that if anyone ever tries to kill me at night I'll be the one enjoying the blood trickling down the face.

Being the chosen tribute in two leads for a lot of murder attempts. If I die someone gets my spilt and they get the games. In other, weaker districts this would be scene as 'barberic' but its life. I've killed people before, and yes I've enjoyed it sometimes but it's a dog eat dog world.

Only the strong survive and I take it on myself to help drag out those who aren't.

Of course my father doesn't like this so I mostly have to kill in private, in case it gets back to him. I don't really care too much about him but I would hate for mom or Artesia to find out. It would absolutely kill them, and not in the good way.

I walk downstairs and hug Artesia, "Hey Artie," I say, grinning when she scowls at me. Some of the people I've killed have been for her. Even at 10 you can see she's gonna be gorgeous and when someone made a comment I snapped and lunged at him. I didn't realise he was dead until too late.

Artesia and I walk into the kitchen together. I walk over to the fruit bowek and grab myself an apple and her a banana. I chuck it to her, and with the reflexes only someone training from a young age gets, she catches it.

We sit at the table, not talking. This could be the last I ever see her. I don't care about winning, I just want to be able to kill.

At around 12ish I get up to get changed. I wear a pair of skinny jeans and a black jacket with concealed pockets. Then I slip my knives into it. I don't know how far I'll be able to take them but it's worth a shot.

I then grab my token, a locket with a picture of me and Artesia inside. I'm not a sentimental person but Artesia is different.

I walk out the door after hugging my mom and Artesia and shaking father's hand.

I'm ready to kill.

I was born ready.

* * *

 **Twinkle Ashton**

 **The arrogant killer**

 _District 2_

 **DJeKat**

 _Lay down here  
Beside me in the shallow water  
Beside me where the sun is shining on us still  
Lay down here  
Beside me in the hallowed water  
Beside me where the silver lining stays until  
The sirens' calling  
The sirens' calling_

What doesn't kill me, better start running.

* * *

I stand in the square, bored at it all. Since I was 5 I knew that one day I would volunteer. My entire life has revolved around it. It was no surprise when I was picked and there was no celebration.

It was just expected of me.

Maybe I wanted to do it, maybe I didn't. Now training is all I remember. I can't remember the last time I had a conversation that wasn't someone yelling at me to do better. Sometimes even slapping me.

I zone out through the speech, it isn't of any importance to me. It won't affect what happens one bit. I'll volunteer, I'll win and my parents will love me.

My father is a peacekeeper and he'll be able to retire and spend time with me maybe. His job takes up all his time and I only see him a few times per year.

After the escort finishes her speech she pulls out a random girl's name.

Me and another, Gildi, a pun on gold I'm guessing, volunteer but I am just a fraction faster and I stand on the stage victoriously.

Then all of a sudden, I get a memory of before my life was taken up by training.

My now dead grandmother hugging 4 year old me and whispering lightly in my ear.

"Shine bright Twinkle."

Thats exactly what I intend to do.

* * *

 **Astrea Carsons**

 **One half of a whole**

District 3

 **Hungergamestribute12**

 _We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down_

 _This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

 **Clever girl, You play with fire because you want to be burnt**

* * *

I lean over the small robot me and Castor are building, blushing slightly when my shoulder touches his. We've been friends since I was 5 and he was 6. Our parents worked together and we had to hang out. At first we butted heads, been at 6 he was sullen and I was extremely shy.

Eventually I guess we bonded. We realised two heads would be better than one and we became inseparable.

Other kids called us the twins but the things I'd been thinking lately didn't really fall under the brother and sister relationship.

I tried to tell myself it was wrong, that science was no place for feelings, that he probably didn't feel the same way. But sometimes, the way he'd brush his hands against mine. The way he'd absentmindedly braid my long hair.

It gave me hope.

We had been working on the robot for 4 months but it was only half done. We had done small projects like this before but this was the biggest thing we'd done yet. We had finished the body but the wiring proved to be more difficult than we thought. We were programming it to be able to say every word in the small tattered dictionary I carried everywhere but it got stuck on words bigger than two syllables.

As today was the Reaping we had made a pact to only spend an hour on it but 1 hour turned into 3 and soon we were running out of the building as fast as we could go. Neither of us were that fast of course. We were scientists.

I ran up to my bedroom, gasping for breath, and grabbed a blue dress and a long white jacket. Too late I realised it was a lab coat but three was cold and I wasn't gonna take it off.

Not for anything.

* * *

 **Castor Myten**

 **The other half**

District 3

 **Hungergamestribute12**

 _Temper temper, time to explode  
Feels good when I lose control  
Temper temper, time to explode  
Chamber's empty, time to reload_

 **Men are like steel, when they lose their temper, they lose their worth**.

* * *

I was dragging my feet to the square when Astrea caught up to me and gave me a hug. We weren't normally physical but since I was 12, 3 years ago, she'd always give me a hug before the reapings.

Unlike the other times though it felt different.

Everything felt different recently. I was noticing Astrea's dark brown eyes and blonde hair a lot more and I could tell she was noticing me. Neither of us wanted to make a move and mess up 9 years of friendship though.

That would be stupid and we didn't do stupid.

Like normal we got a lot of mocking wolf whistles from our classmates. They harboured the idea that we were weirdos and neither me nor Astraea cared enough to change that assumption.

Astrea blushed, again like normal. She wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as I was sometimes.

Then the reapings began and all joking tone went out of the bush.

Me and Astrea separated and the capitolite escort stepped up onto the stage.

"Welcome everyone!

We are here today to pick the two lucky tributes from 3 to join a competition that could bring them immense honour to both them and their district.

The hunger games were created in order to bring peace and harmony between the districts and the Capitol. After the uprising 25 years ago we have risen dramatically.

Welcome to the 100th annual hunger games! May your fortune be good."

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic speech but I wish it went on longer.

"Astrea Carsons!"

I felt sick at the sight of my best friend standing on the stage.

"Castor Myten,"

I almost lost it.

* * *

 **Kratos Iven Emsby**

 **Confidence itself**

District 4

 **Hungergamestribute12**

 _It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

 **You** **were** **given** **this** **life** **because** **you** **were strong enough to live it**

I wake up and jog to the training centre. It's only a mile from my house and whilst not as big as the one from Two or as filled with weapons as the one from One, I love it. I consider it my second home.

I walk over to the large rack of tridents and pick my favourite. The training centre is already busy but everyone knows I'd kill them if they took it. Literally.

I walked over to one of the dummies, the bright red one, and started attacking it. Soon it was nothing more than ribbons and I was breathing heavily. I always loved the feeling of training. It was more satisfying than anything else in the world.

I walk out of the building with my friends and we go over to sit by the ocean. We had a few hours before the Reaping and none of us wanted to train for any longer.

We sat out, breathing the salty air and eating the Seaweed bread Warren packed for us. He was sorta the mother hen of the group.

We chatted about random things and had a game of cards from the slightly battered back Mara usually had in her oversized purse. It looked like something you'd find in our antique store but it was big enough to carry an elephant.

When the time came we started the walk back across the rocky cliffs. It could be dangerous but none of us particularly cared, even with the big no entry signs.

Sometimes we would even record ourselves doing dangerous shit. On the camera in Mara's bag we must have had almost 100 videos, normally ending in a broken finger. The worst injury so far was a broken leg but Ella healed right up so it was fine. Her mothers rich as fuck so she got growth hormones from the Capitol and it was mended in less than two weeks.

I walked up to my messy bedroom and shoved on a blue t shirt and white skinny jeans. I looked around and found a sort of blazer thing in dark blue. It wasn't the nicest of things but it looked smart.

I was ready.

* * *

 **Lilith Rueson**

 **Not just a pretty face**

District 4

 **BloodOnIce**

 _Slingshot  
Love so deadly that I dropped  
The day I met you  
Just one look  
knocked me down  
Smile so sweet  
I hit the ground  
K.O.  
Count to ten  
'Cause this young heart  
Won't get up again  
It's you and me  
And that's the story  
Of my pretty little slingshot  
(Woah, pretty, pretty little slingshot)_

 **I may look sweet and innocent but I will hold my ground**

* * *

I stand in the square, feeling slightly awkward. My long hair is in a bun but still wet from when I fell into the water earlier. There was a heavy fish and it overbalanced me.

Chance and Camille of course laughed their asses off. Both of them are graceful, it's probably their only similarity even though they're twins.

Camille has dark brown hair and blue eyes but Chance has choppy red hair going down to her shoulders and darker blue eyes. She has freckles and pale skin whereas Camille has bronze skin.

Our escort walks on stage, a little in front of our mayor, both grinning manically with slightly rumpled clothes even from where I'm standing. I wince in disgust, how can they be so obvious?

After the speech she walks over to the names.

"Lilith Rueson!"

I look over to this years volunteer but she refuses to make eye contact. Her fists are clenched and she's crying.

I attemp to feel sympathy for her but I can't.

Not when it's my life that's getting ruined by her selfishness.

 **WE HAVE LIFT OFFFF!**

 **I hope you enjoyed these kids.**

 **Who was your favourite?**

 **Who was your least favourite?**

 **Who is most likely to be victor?**

 **Would you be friends with any of these people if you met them in real life?**

 **Who's your favourite Scooby doo character? (Daphne for the win :'D)**


	5. 5-8

**Samson Cache**

 **The neat freak**

District 5

 **Apollostjames**

 _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
_

 _Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people_

 **The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination.**

* * *

I wake up to instantly notice my room feels off. The white walls are still clean and the wooden floor is still spotless. My wardrobe is shut and my bedroom door is a perfect 2 inches open.

Then I notice the problem.

My window is open.

The curtains are swaying in the breeze and I look on in horror. I can't stand my wibdow being open! Why is it open?

Then my father walks in, smiling until he sees the look on my face. "Why is the di foe open?" I say urgently, needing answers.

"I wanted to let some air in whilst you were sleeping and I got back and I forgot to close it before you came in." He says, somehow smiling. "Sorry Samson."

I don't answer, instead rushing over to close it. My palms are sweaty, there are tears in my eyes and I feel sick. My father looks slightly annoyed but I walk over to my bookshelf and dump the books out.

Sensing that I need to be alone he walks out of my room and I breath a sigh of relief before sorting my books. I have payed extra money to make sure they're all the same size and the only differing thing is the colour. When I need to relax I sort them in different ways. Today I pick colour, going in the winnow spectrum, something that although I've never seen holds a dolce in my heart.

Its beautiful and ordered and when I'm older I'd love to be able to study them.

By the time I've finished, I'm over my crying fit and I wipe my glasses with the special spray I got from the small optician in our town. I saw father sighing over bills afterwards but he always does that since mother was bedridden.

I change into my Reaping clothes, I perfectly straight white shirt with black trousers. The only colour I have are my two friendship braclets. I have one on each arm for symmetry. They both have the 7 colours of the rainbow and I love them. I wear them whenever I can though not for school because our jumper is brown and I don't like the colour brown so I don't wear my bracelets, which I do like with something I don't like.

I walk out my bedroom door, closing it 3 times for luck, and walk downstairs. I go out the door, checking that I locked it and start the walk to the square.

* * *

 **Gemma Rees**

 **The wallflower**

District 5

 **Jailynne**

 _I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith_  
 _And_ _my_ eyes _wide_ _open_

 **Some people notice everything but never get noticed**

* * *

Me and Freya stand together, her talking and me listening. I feel on edge but I try to hide it, Freya doesn't like negativity and I like her being happy.

We came slightly too early and are left standing for nearly an hour before the Reaping starts.

Our escort walks onto the stage, smiling and gives the speech. I love how the Capitol accent sounds. I like different accents. In 5 there are 2 primary accents, the posher class have slower voices with a lower quality and the others, like me have quick, slightly musical voices.

The women goes over to the box and pulls out some random name. "Freya Love"

For a minute all I feel is pure terror and then I hear a voice!

"I volunteer!" I look around to see who did it but then I realise, it was me.

I walk up with trembling legs, how could I do that? I feel sick but somehow proud.

Freya helped me through some tough stuff.

Maybe now I can repay her.

* * *

 **Laura Jackman**

 **Tough girl**

District 6

 **Redwut**

 _And I'll rise up  
I'll rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
I'll rise unafraid  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
And I'll rise up  
High like the waves  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousands times again  
For you  
For you  
For you  
For you_

 **True friends are** **never** **apart** , **maybe** **in** **distance** **but** **never** **in** **heart**

* * *

I wipe the sweat off my face and scream in annoyance. I was working on a car and it seemed to be going well. Until it completely fell apart.

I had to give this car in by tonight and with the Reaping it meant I only had a few hours before I had to have it finished.

I began the slow, arduous task of rebuilding it. I hate doing it but until I'm 18 I have to work in my parents mechanic shop.

The only time I'm happy nowadays is when I'm with my Friends and we're doing parkour shit, often carrying spray paint. One of the only perks to working in a car shop is that I have unlimited, permanent spray cans as long as I'm careful and my parents don't notice.

Spoiler alert: They never do.

Finally the goddamn car is finished and I run the mile to my house. I go into my small bedroom and search around for something resembling a dress. I eventually shove on my best shorts and a t-shirt I customised myself. I brush out my waist length hair and pull out a pair of scissors. After the Reapings my parents will be so pleased I wasn't picked they'll forget to yell.

I cut it to a choppy shoulder length bob and give myself a swishing fringe going into one eye. I can't see the back but everything feels ok.

Before leaving I grab a can of spray paint. If I get reaped this'll be my token. Even if I can't take it into the arena the train will be getting a makeover.

I'm not going down easy if I'm reaped.

* * *

 **Jacob Hundra**

 **Picture perfect**

District 6

 **KingofKong1**

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah we'll be counting stars_

 **Life's not worth the pain. When the going gets tough, give up.**

* * *

Having a photographic memory can be annoying as fuck. I don't remember everything but what I do remember is vivid.

And every single Reaping I've been to is firmly ingrained in my brain, from the screams of the 12 year olds to the quiet sobs of the 18 year olds.

We don't get less scared, we get better at hiding it.

I stand awkwardly close to the one person I don't like, I don't know how it happened, I wasn't concentrating but he's almost right next to me.

What people don't realise is that though I look permanently confused, due to shitty genetics I'm actually quite smart. People try to take advantage of me but none worse than the little shit stain known as Manny. His full name is Manual but every time I hear that I start laughing my ass off so it's safer to call him Manny.

Much safer.

When the clock hits 2 our escort steps on stage. I think she literally counts it to the last second, she's never early or late. Not even by a second.

"Laura Jackman!"

At that name a grimance came onto my face. She and her buddies think they're cool but some of us have to clear up the mess they make. She didn't deserve to die though.

In a second any sympathy for her was lost.

I was picked.

I stand rooted to the spot for a few seconds before I feel a push on my arm, "Up ya go Jakey." Manny said, his voice lacking his spiteful tone.

Maybe he's not such a shitbag after all.

* * *

 **Anastasiya** **Vasiliev**

 **The motherfucking Phoenix**

District 7

 **Moonlessgalaxy**

 _Monsters stuck in your head_

 _we are, we are,_

 _we are Monsters under your bed_

 _we are, we are_

 _We are Monsters_

 _oh, oh we are, we are,_

 _we are monsters_ _oh_

 **Why? Because no one else will.**

* * *

People tend to forget my name isn't Anastasiya. It used to be Alyona but now I'd only hear that if I was reaped. I didn't choose my new name and I don't really like it that much but the district calls me that now so I go with it.

It started when I was 7. I somehow managed to get into a mob and an idiot peacekeeper managed to shoot me.

I fell unconscious immediately and I nearly died, everyone thought I would die. My family is religious so they got me blessed by the one priest in 7.

But of course I didnt die. I managed to just survive and now I'm fine with the only side affects being a few breathing problems.

And of course the emotional trauma.

Every night I wake up from the same nightmare. No variation whatsoever. I just want it to stop. I would do anything to get it to stop.

The peacekeeper wasn't fired and he didn't care about me. Every time he sees me he gives me this smile and I feel ready to faint. I was a happy kid but not I only talk to someone when forced.

He took my life away from me and he doesn't even care.

They gave me the name Anastasiya, meaning resurrection but I don't agree.

Since then I've been surviving.

I've forgotten what it's like to live.

Like everyday I go through the motions. Wake up, get dressed, eat, work or school, eat, homework or free time, sleep.

But today it's one of the few different days and I hate it, disrupting my order.

I spend half the day sulking in my room, but then the time comes.

I brush my long hair back and put on a dress. I don't feel myself but that's what the Capitol wants. I grab my inhaler, I'll need it if I'm picked, and set off.

Set off to my death.

* * *

 **Graham Vo** **l**

 **Short n' peaceful**

District 7

 **LuciferXIII Trollkeiger Green**

 _Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

 **He with no malice towards me, deserves no malice in return.**

* * *

I stand in the square, still and quiet. Five feet away I see soneobe who I pick pocketed a while ago, desperate for money. I feel my guilt radiate off me in waves.

My father was in a bad mood and hadn't fed me for a few days. I don't have a job but I needed money desperately. I found one of the richer boys and grabbed his wallet. I only bought some bread and I still have half the money left over.

Soon the escort steps on stage and I breath a sigh of relief. The Reaping is almost over. I'm safe soon.

After her speech she pulls out a name 'Alyona.'

At first I'm confused, but then I see Anastasiya step on stage.

I'd forgotten what her real name was.

"Graham Vol!"

I lean over and vomit violently. Everyone steps away from me and I walk hunched over to the stage.

I don't want to kill. I can't kill. I don't want to die either. I start sobbing noisily on stage. I'm 17 but I'm blubbering like a 5 year old.

I can't do this.

 **Bria Locksworth**

 **Daddy's little angel**

District 8.

 **Djekat**

 _This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_

 **"I had so many chances but I blew it because I was too damn shy**.

 **This Reaping wasn't written by me. It was written by Djekat to help me out**

* * *

I rub my arm nervously while waiting outside the factory.  
Finally, after what seems like ages, Mara exits the building looking over exasperated and as dramatic as ever.

She blows past me, obviously noticing me out of the corner of her eye as she smirks. I run towards her and try to keep a pace with her fast walking.

"Whats up with you?" I question in a mocking tone.  
She rolls her eyes and answers simply "What do you think?"

I know instantly, it's the day of the reaping, and Mara's name was in 16 times today. I try to understand, but I don't know what it feels like to be poor enough to have to put in tessera. Whenever I try to comfort her, she just blows past me and ends up screaming how my life is perfect.

My father, the mayor always try's and helps Mara's family, but there's so little we can do to improve their standard of living here in 8.

I notice her feet speeding and I know she needs time alone so I back off and head home.  
Being the mayor's child has it's perks, but I am still in the bowl of names, I could still be picked for the 100th quarter quell.

After an hour of waiting for the reaping to start, I hear a knock on the door. As I open it I see a flash of red hair and know it's Mara.

Without word I escort her into my bedroom and help her slip into to something that is classy enough for the high standards of the Capitol.

When we hear the bell, I know it's time to go. Our hands are clenched together, nothing romantic, just a sign of our close bound. We stand in the ropes waiting and waiting for the Reaping to begin.

 **Embry Calliston**

 **Ice king**

District 8

 **66samvr**

 _So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire_

 _So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire_

 **They say that the Games are a living hell. I'm cool with that, I like living hells.**

Everyone around me thinks they're entitled to something. The guy next to me is complaining that his wages have been docked and a little behind me someone is whining about how he needs new shoes.

Maybe these are reasonable complaints but I say, why don't they work to do something about it?

Of course, that doesn't always work.

I was part of a rebellion group, trying to get factory conditions better. We were going to stage a protest but a traitor tipped the peacekeepers off.

as far as I know, I was the only survivor.

I jumped through a window and escaped with scars all over me but otherwise unharmed.

My father was killed.

I look around and fixtate on the clock.5, 10, 15 minutes go by before the escort steps on stage.

"Bria Locksworth."

She walks up she I recognise her as the mayors daughter. Names aren't important to me but faces are.

"Ember Calliston!" The escort reads out. My name is Embry not Ember but she obviously means me.

I clencb my fists and stomp onto the stage.

"My name is Embry, you dumbass!" I spit and her face flushes. My stomach twists and I almost feel bad for her.

Almost.

 **Holy shit I'm sorry! School got in the way and shit.**

 **Who was your favourite?**

 **Who was your least favourite?**

 **Who's most likely to be victor?**

 **Would you be friends with any of these people if you met them in real life?**

 **Thanks again to Djekat who wrote Bria's POV when I was too busy.**


	6. 9-12

**Ace Trinin**

 **The Loyal Rainbow**

District 9

 **DjeKat**

 _Our pride is our loyalty_ _  
_ _Our pride is our loyalty_ _  
_ _Our pride is our loyalty to our land_

 **My** **whole thing is loyalty, loyalty over royalty.**

* * *

I fucking hate people that aren't loyal. You can be stupid, you can be a bitch, you can be annoying. That's all fine with me. But as soon as you stop being loyal I'll fucking punch your face in and hope you die.

Without loyalty how so you know who you can trust.

Almost none of my family was ever loyal. My mother was cheating on my father whilst my father was cheating on my mother. The only person I can trust is my grandfather and he's getting old now.

Its unfair. I want life to go back to how it was when I trusted everyone.

I guess, I have to accept that it won't.

Officially I live with my mother but my grandfather has a small house and I sleep in my mothers old bedroom. I keep all of my clothes there and I only visit my mother on birthdays and Christmas. Even then I have to be forced by Grandfather.

We aren't very well off. I work in the fields as much as an adult and haven't set foot in school since I was 10. I can read, write and do basic maths and I don't need more education.

The field is a steady job and when I turn 18, in a few months, I will have a pay raise.

I change into my best clothes and walk into our kitchen. On Reaping day I always eat breakfast, It's the one way I can be optimistic about it, even if I usually side for pessimism.

It's easier.

My grandfather is already sitting at the table, he doesn't notice me come in due to his cough.

I pat him on the back a few times and he manages to stop. "Thanks Spade," he chokes out.

Thats his nickname for me. We often play cards and heart and diamond sound too girly and club just isn't a good nickname. I often joke that he suggested the name Ace on purpose, though really I know it's for my dead aunt Adilace.

She didn't die in the games, she managed to get on the wrong side of a peacekeeper.

Thats the one thing everyone in my family can agree on. None of us respect the capitol.

After breakfast I walk upstairs to prepare myself. I am allowed to sleep in on Reaping dats and I like to avoid the rush. After the Reaping me my mother and my father will be sitting down to dinner.

It couldn't be more awkward if I stripped naked.

* * *

 **Flare Elmsworth**

* * *

 **The Underestimated One**

District 9

 **DjEkat**  
 _  
Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

" ** _Sweet as sugar, hard as ice, hurt me once I'll kill you twice"_**

 **Cowritten by DjEkat because I was too lazy to write it. Her inner monologue was written by DJ but the rest is all Starry.**

* * *

I'm the type of girl who is in the shadows. The type of girl you wouldn't notice. It's not my appearance, that part of me has always stood out. It's my personality.

Shy, sweet, underestimated. That's me

I promise you though, I can kick ass, no matter how nice I am.

My mother is very sick and she's likely to die. Nobody ever helps us though. They act sympathetic but I know they don't really care. They would help if they did.

I honestly don't know how she has survived for so long. Pure determination.  
Its reaping day today and I'm standing in the square.

I hope it's not me.

I wish it wasn't anyone.

How could wish death on anybody?

I guess for the Capitol, it's easy.

Our escort walks on stage, all bright smiles, as fake as candy. She doesn't care what happens to anybody. She's trapped in a bubble.

Maybe I'm trapped in a bubble too. I only care about my mother when every year 23 people- 24 really, die.

Maybe one survives but they never really live afterwards.

"Flare Elmsworth,"

At first I am in shock, rooted to the ground. Then I start to laugh. Lightly at first but soon I am hysterical. Somehow I get to the stage, still laughing silently, tears running down my cheeks.

My bubble has popped.

* * *

 **Elle Kama**

 **Not your toy**

District 10

 **Dreaming of Starry skies**

 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my' hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la'.  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la_

 **Life's a game, I wish I knew how to play.**

* * *

I love walking down the streets.

Let me rephrase that: I love walking down the streets and seeing people that were visiting me last night acting like they're better than everyone else.

I sell myself out for money. I have fine since I was 14. I have 5 siblings and this keeps my family from dipping down into poverty.

People act like it's a shameful thing but I'm getting payed, whilst they're paying me. I think I win this.

It's hard to make sure I don't get sick but somehow I've managed. I only go it when I'm desperate for money. One of my brothers is barely 5 and I can't stand watching him go hungry. My mother and father have no idea what's going on. They're drug addicts, rare in districts like 10 but they still happen.

As soon as they get violent I'm out but for now it's a roof over my head and a guarantee I can stay with my brothers and sisters. None of them except me are above 14 and whilst Mai can get a job, I refuse to let her sell herself out and no other jobs pay much for teen girls.

It's disgusting and I hate it but I'll suck it up and get on with it until can get a high paying job. Maybe school. I have a better education than half of the district. I stayed in school until I was 14 and very few go on later than that.

We don't need an education to farm.

Like always I wake up early and then wake up everyone else, leaving mother and father crashed out in their bedroom. It's 3 to a bedroom, me, Mai and Damhi the youngest, in one room and Lyx, Bayl and Cow in the other room.

Cow isn't her real name. Our parents aren't quite that stupid. But it's close, Trayc-Tor, pronounced Tractor.

It's kinder to call her Cow and she prefers it that way. They're her favourite animal.

After everyone is woken, we do the morning chores. I saved up and bought 3 chickens so we get fresh eggs for breakfast. They taste slightly funny but they're edible abd bo one in this house is fussy.

We can't afford to be.

Only me and Mai are in range of Reaping age so after breakfast we get changed,me into a plain black dress and her into a clean dungarees, we head off.

Lyx is 11, nearly 12 and responsible.

Hopefully the house won't burn down.

* * *

 **Tommy Denver**

 **Bad luck boy**

District 10

 **Destroynotcreate**

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 **If** **you can not do great things, do small things in a great way.**

* * *

I stand in the square with my toes extended, ready to run away at any second. I hate loud noises. My hand is on my stick abd I feel sick.

Today is my first Reaping and I'm terrified. I haven't set foot in the square since my parents died.

I say died but I mean killed. My parents were openly rebellious and there was a gas leak. Doesn't take an idiot to guess what happened.

I, a 5 year old boy narrowly escaped with my life. I only have one leg, I have 2 missing fingers and one of my eyes decided it didn't want to be with me anymore.

Calling my luck shitty would be an understatement. It's so bad it's funny.

Only I'm not laughing.

I try to look on the bright side of life but it can be hard. I just want to scream but I have to suck it up with a smile on my face because I need money. I beg on the streets outside the market, using my small stature and helpless demeanour to my advantage.

I guess the saying is true. It takes a District to raise a child.

I can sort of read and write though I don't really care about these things. They aren't important.

I sort of zone out, all through whilst everything is happening. I do it a lot.

'Elle Kama!'

I don't know her but she has nice hair. It's brown like mine but a lot darker. Almost black.

"Thomas Denver."

For a second I'm confused. Denver is my last name but my first name is Tommy.

Tommy- short for Thomas.

Oh.

I scream, but a peacekeeper grabs me and forces me to the stage. In the confusion I drop my stick and have to lean on the platform, still crying.

Why?

* * *

 **Kane Riccio**

 **Abandoned boy**

District 11

 **Jailynne**

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 **There is so much you can learn if you just listen**

* * *

One of the first lessons you learn growing up with Thea is unpredictablity. She's two years younger than me and basically my cousin. I live with 3 'guardians' after I was abandoned at birth.

They let me be as self sufficient as I wanted as long as I let Thea tag along. When I was 8 and she was 6 I hated this but now she's family. Something I'd never had before.

Her mother is the sister to one of my guardians and whilst they're cool enough they never got over an incident from 6 years ago. Her little brother was killed.

He was 6.

Thea is crazy. She's a bit too innocent for her age and she's annoying but she's also crazy smart and great fun.

We both have other friends, Amir is my best friend and Thea hangs round with a girl and a boy who really obviously likes her even if she doesn't notice.

Like always I eat breakfast quickly. In Eleven the reapings are crazily early, at 10am.

In Twelve the aren't until 2pm according to the recaps.

I quickly change into a black shirt and my smartest jeans and head downstairs. On my hand is the only thing belonging to my real family that I own. A ring, made of a piece of woven straw. It is slightly too small but I would feel bad if I didn't wear it to every Reaping.

I walk into the living room and say goodbye.

In three months I'll be 18 and saying goodbye for good.

The thought both excites and nauseates me.

* * *

 **Thea Imani**

 **Lil miss sunshine**

District 11

 **Jailynne**

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

Because I'm happy

 _Clap_ _along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 **When life knocks you down roll over and take a look at the stars**

* * *

Everyone around me is fracking out about the Reaping but I don't see why they'd want to spend their last few hours in district 11 terrified. Of course I'm scared too but if I'm reaped, I'm reaped. There's nothing I can do to stop it and that's the sad truth.

At least I'll be able to say my goodbyes this way. May even it's dark to think like that but I wouldn't want to die suddenly.

Our escort steps onto the stage and begins the speech. I try to listen but I normally end up zoning out.

I need to cut my fingernails, they're already too long. Maybe whilst cutting my nails I should cut my hair as well. It's already waist length.

Whilst my mind was rambling the escort had already gone to choose a name. I started listening, hoping it wasn't one of my friends.

"Thea Imani!"

I gasped and started trembling, 'at least it wasn't a friend,' I repeated several times, trying to calm myself down.

A salty tear trickled down my cheek.

At least it couldn't get any worse.

"Kane Riccio!"

Apparently it could.

* * *

 **Cora Dawns**

 **Who cares?**

District 12

 **DjEkat**

 _Just like fire, burning out the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like fire, uh_

 **Perfect has 7 letters and so does meeeeee. Coincidence? I think not.**

* * *

I don't care about anybody.

Why should I? My mother and father are boring and my sisters are idiots.

In 12 it's survival of the fittest and in my family, I'm the fittest. It makes sense to care about myself.

All the males in 12 are boring too. Like worms.

It may be fun to watch them wriggle for a while but eventually it gets boring. I've had 6 boyfriends and every one of them were the same.

Nothing and no one excites me anymore.

I brush my long dark hair in front of my mirror. Unlike most my hair isn't as black as coal but more of a chocolate brown. I don't have cracked thin lips, mine are plump and pink, and instead of the normal grey or light blue eyes, mine are the colour of Capitol candy.

I take after my mother and she takes after her mother, or so she says. Try as I might I can't see the same shine in my hair or clear flawless skin as my mother. Sure, I'm not ugly but I'm not pretty either.

It doesn't really matter. I'm not vain and superficial like the girls in my class. I'm smart, strong and fast and that's much more important than anything.

After breakfast, I hang round aimlessly in my bedroom. I have no one to talk to who compares to my intelligence. I'm not being rude, I'm just saying it like it is.

I walk over to my wardrobe and pick out a floaty white dress. I've noticed that wearing white makes you seem innocent and trustworthy and for this reason it's my favourite colour.

Soon I am ready to leave. I run quickly out, hoping not to be lumbered with the task of taking Arabil to the Reaping. She's 12 and whining abjout how she's scared.

Newsflash: Everyone is! You aren't special.

* * *

 **Christopher Robin Michael**

 ** Bi-bi money **

District 12

 **KingofKong1**

 _So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

 **Wanna see a magic trick? Abracadabra , your money's gone.**

* * *

The best thing about being bisexual is the dating ground you have. For instance I've had both a boyfriend and a girlfriend.

Only problem?

I had them both at once.

Yeah... they found out and broke up with me before the Reaping.

I like to consider myself a con artist. I trick someone with a fancy card trick whilst Henry steals their money. I don't like it, not that much anyway, but my mother doesn't have a job and we need a source of income.

Its not an honest living but I can't work in the mines until I'm 18 so it'll do for now.

I love cards. My favourite is the king of hearts. It represents the emotionally disturbed and that I am. I can't ever concentrate on one topic for more than a few seconds. It both annoys and amuses people.

Sometime during my inner ramblings the escort has managed to not only finish her speech but reap someone. A girl called Cora. I know her vaguely. She's arrogant and annoying but she can be quite quick witted and funny too.

Shes a mixed bag.

The trick with card tricks, I realise is all about the way you act.

I realise this as I volunteer. My hand is dragging me up and my feet are moving of their own accord. Occasionally I have an out of body experience like this but they've always helped me.

Not this time.

I try to scream but it comes out gargled.

What have I done?

* * *

 **Who was your favourite?**

 **Who was your least favourite?**

 **Who is most likely to be victor?**

 **Would you be friends with any of these people if you met them in real life?**

 **Who is your favourite overall tribute?**

 **Who is your least favourite overall tribute?**

 **I don't know if I've said bug I love reviews (shock) so pleaseeeeeee! (Yes I'm begging! I don't care!)**

* * *

 **Could it be? Yes it could.  
Something's coming, something good,  
If I can wait!  
Something's coming,  
I don't know what it is,  
But it is  
** **Gonna be great**!

 **If you can tell where those lyrics are from without searching it up I will love you forever.**

 **Your prize? A sneak peek into the arena!**

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Please don't search it up and ruin the fun though.**


	7. Train rides (Choo Choo!)

**Medes Braxon**

 _District 1_

The girl from One had refused to talk to me for the whole ride. She kept her head ducked down and I don't even think she talked to the the mentor.

At first I suspected snobbishness but I think she's just shy. It won't do anything for sponsers but I can't really talk about that.

I'd be lucky to get a single one.

I wheeled myself over to her, "Hi!" I said, attempting to be peppy.

"She smiled at me and laughed, "You have ice cream on your nose." She said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "I wished you hadn't volunteered." I said. "The Girl that was reaped was a dick."

She looked at me astonished.

Then we both began to laugh.

 **Twinkle Ashton**

 _District 2_

I walk restlessly up and down the room I reside in. No weapons are allowed on the train and I've never gone more than a few hours without training. I attempt to make makeshift weights but nothing I find works.

Eventually I settle with sitting down and attempting to eat. but my leg is still jigging up and down restlessly.

I'm going stir crazy and it wasn't fun.

I needed a weapon before I killed someone with my bare hands.

 **Castor Mysten**

 _District 3_

"If I'm going to die," says Astrea, "I better tell you. I like you Castor."

I blanched. I desperately wanted to hug her but the games had no place for romance.

"I don't feel the same. I'm sorry," I said, lying through my teeth. "We can still be allies right?"

Astrea smiled sadly. "Of course."

My heart broke in two.

It wasn't fair.

 **Lilith Rueson**

 _District 4_

I sat awkwardly on a hard chair, looking at the assortment of fish. I loved the taste but even in 4 it was expensive and I had never even tried half the stuff on the table.

Eventually I chose a price of salmon and a traditional 4 bread roll. Castor took some cod and potato pieces.

We ate mostly in silence. We knew each other though we didn't talk. "You any good at cards?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"The best"

 **Gemma Rees**

 _District 5_

I looked at the fading marks on my arm from where Freya had grabbed me a few days before.

It had hurt but friends did that to each other all the time right?

Samson had a plate of different foods and he was ordering it by colour. I didn't really know what I liked. Freya had always told me what to eat and I listened to her.

It felt weird being without her but kind of nice.

I almost felt more free..

Of course, that was just my imagination. Right?

 **Jacob Hundra**

 _District 6_

I sat awkwardly next to Laura. She was looking as bored as I felt.

Neither of us wanted to talk and I wouldn't know what to say anyway.

"How's your day been." Just doesn't sound right when you're going into a death match ya know.

I moved my food back and forth. I had gorged myself on anything and everything and I wasn't hungry anymore though I felt I should continue eating.

The train was going too fast and looking out the window made me feel sick so I stood up and went into my small room to look for something to do.

I wanted to enjoy my last few days.

 **Graham Vol**

 _District 7_

Our escorts purse was sticking right out of her bag but I didn't want to steal it so instead I occupied myself by watching some of the reapings. It was gory but after crying like I did I needed all the help I could get.

The girl from One looked out of place and the boy was in a wheelchair.

The pair from Two both looked dangerous

The two from Three obviously knew each other

Like Two, I didn't want to mess with either from Four. The girl didn't look too bad though.

After that I zoned out.

The careers were the biggest threat.

 **Embry Calliston**

 _District 8_

The escort avoided looking at me for the whole ride. The mayor's daughter chatted around happily enough although she was obviously terrified.

I stared resolutely out the window until the food arrived.

It was more than I'd ever seen in my life and I dug in immediately. Bria- or whatever her name was ate slower and more fancily but I didn't care.

I was hungry and I'd goddamn eat.

 **Flare Elmsworth**

 _District 9_

I sat quietly, hoping my mother was ok. My bubble had burst and I felt empty inside.

It wasn't fair.

I don't want to kill, to be responsible for someone losing their life.

I don't want to die either.

None of us do.

None of us want to be here.

Except maybe the careers.

But even they don't deserve to die.

 **Tommy Denver**

 _District 10_

I sit uncomfortably by Elle. She seems nice but awkward and she flinches if I move suddenly. I managed to get my stick back somehow and I'm twisting it around in my hands.

Finally after what seemed like hours some food arrived and we both stuck in. Neither of us looked like we were going to stop but all of a sudden my stomach lurched.

I ran to the bathroom and vomited violently, heaving slightly.

I stumbled back into the main room and nervously nibbled on some bread. Once I knew I could keep that up I started eating more, though not anywhere near as fast as before.

I'd learned my lesson.

 **Thea Imani**

 _District 11_

I sat on a seat and looked out the window. The colours were all so pretty. I was still crying softly but trying to look on the bright side.

Kane was eating some kind of green bread with and egg but I just had an apple. I would have more later but I didn't like the train. It moved up and down and hurt my head.

"We're allies right?" I asked Kane softly and he nodded.

"I couldn't abandon you Thea, I would feel terrible."

I smiled at him, relived.

Maybe dying wouldn't be too bad.

 **Christopher Robin Micheal**

 _District 12_

I looked Cora up and down. She was cute but she wasn't my type.

Of course, if I wanted one more fling before I died, she'd do.

I still felt slightly shaken from the Reaping but I smiled flirtatiously. "Hey Cor Cor!"

Girls loved it when I gave them a nickname.

Not Cora apparently. "No thanks," she smirked, "I prefer my boys to be... I don't know. Non cheaters?"

I looked at her with respect.

Dang.

 **How did you like my train rides?**

 **Change any opinions?**

 **Discluding your own (if you have a tribute) who's your favourite?**


	8. Genetic Mutation

**This** **chapter is how some of the tributes react to the mutations.**

 **After the train rides the tributes were taken to separate rooms and put to sleep. When they woke up they were different.**

 **Saph Ire**

 _District 1_

I woke up to find myself a pale green color and slightly scaly. My nails were long like a cat's claws that had been unkempt, but my legs were completely the same. My teeth felt sharper and my tongue longer and thinner.

The biggest change was probably the tail though. It was exactly like a lizard tail and I could flick it from side to side. It wasn't big though and would be easily hidden by a dress.

At first, I didn't understand.

Then I realized.

I was a lizard now.

All my life I had tried to fit in.

Now, I stood out more than ever.

 **Casvel Mass**

 _District 2_

When I woke from whatever stupid mutation I had done to me, I felt no different. Until I looked in the mirror. My reflection showing no guilt of what was staring back at me.

My bright, blue eyes were now pitch black that made me look untouchable.

Dangerous even.

Only idiots would mess with me now.

Hopefully, there were no idiots in the games.

 **Astrea Carsons**

 _District 3_

I woke up to find something weird.

I blinked a few times but it still remained.

Table: 15 kilograms

Mirror: 2 kilograms

Pillow: 4 pounds.

It was terrifying. Anything I looked at I could tell the weight of.

I couldn't use this in the games! I couldn't think of any possible way it would be of any real use.  
It was a useless power for a useless girl.

 **Kratos Iven Emsby**

 _District 4_

I woke up with my mouth feeling sore.

I walked over to the mirror, opened my mouth and saw a pair of fangs. I looked like a vampire.

I ran my tongue over my teeth, accidentally drawing blood. It hurt like a paper cut to someone's finger, but I didn't really care.

A little pain wasn't the end of the world. Only sissies thought so and I wasn't a sissy.

I walked over to the fruit bowl in the corner and pulled out an apple. I bit into it. It felt a little strange but otherwise, I could eat fine.

I could even go as far as to say it was easier.

Samson Cache

The room I was in didn't feel right. Everything looked slightly to the right.

I attempted to move the mirror but I dropped it and it smashed into a million pieces.

At first, I desperately tried to clear it up, but then I realized something.

There was blood dripping from my arm but I didn't feel any pain at all.

As a tear tried to escape my eye, I punched myself.

Nothing more than a slight tickle.

I wiped away my blood with some tissues and put them in the white bin. Eventually, my arm stopped bleeding and I tried to ignore the small puddle on my floor in favor of slowly drinking a glass of water.

I felt weird but maybe different wasn't always bad. In fact, I could say it was an advantage.

 **Laura Jackman**

 _District 6_

I woke up in a stupid prissy room. Everything was white and there were floral curtains, it made my stomach turn just by acknowledging them.

I hated it.

I punched the nearest wall but instead of my hand bouncing off it like normal, it went straight through, leaving a gaping hole. Just as my mouth did with confusion.  
I looked at my hand shocked, hardly able to believe it what my own eyes were telling me.

I guess I had super strength. My dream power.

I'd trade it in an instant for going back home.

There! 6 tribute's reactions! Who's was your favourite?

* * *

Saph Ire

Power: Part lizard

Medes Baxon

Power: One of his hands can shift into any animal hand of his choice. It stays the proportion of a human hand though.

Twinkle Ashton

Power: Bionic Hearing.

Casvel mass

Power: His eyes change color based on his mood. His reflexes have also improved unnaturally though he'll have less stamina.

Astraea Carson

Power: She knows the weight of everything/everyone she looks at

Castor Myron

Power: He knows the length of everything/everyone he looks at.

Lilith Rueson

Power: Blind in one eye, except at night when it turns into night vision.

Kratos Iven Emsby

Power: Vampire fangs

Gemma Reese

Power: Power to tell when people are lying. (Her body sort of heats up)

Samson Cache

Power: He doesn't feel pain

Laura Jackman  
Power: Super Strength

Jacob Hunda

Power: His body except his head, feet, hands, calves and stomach have red scales that won't be harmed by a weapon.

7f Anastasiya Vasiliev

Power: Wings. They can't lift her more than 3 inches though.

Graham Vol

Power: Sort of like a chameleon, though to fully blend in he needs to remove his clothes.

Bria Locksworth

Power: Her eyes are mesmerizing

Embry Calliston

Power: His legs are like bird legs and his face is covered with feathers.  
Flare Elmsworth

Power: Her sense of smell has been intensified.

Ace Trinin

Power: A monkey tail. He can use it to hang from high places.  
Elle Kame

Power: Able to read auras.

Thomas Denver: An eye in the back of his head. It's mostly hidden by his hair though.

Thea Imani

Power: The density of her bones has been increased.

Kane Riccio

Power: Sharper sight and hearing.

Cora Dawns

Power: Charm speaks like Piper McLean. You can resist it but it's hard.  
Christopher Micheal

Power: He can feel the emotion of the person closest to him.

 **Hey! Quick chapter right ;)?! .**

 **Me and DJeKat have started up a SYOT collaboration. If you want to submit you can fund the rules for the quarter Quell (Yes it's a quarter quell -_- :D)**

 **It won't start until we've both finished our main SYOT's which for me will be around the summer so there's plenty of time to submit!**

 **Oh and I have a poll up for who the favourite tribute is. Any character with three votes or more will automatically survive the bloodbath.**

 **Oh AND... you can check out the characters face! There's a link on my profile**

 **Dreaming Of Starry Skies out bitches!**

 **(I made brownies and I'm having one as a reward for finishing this chapter)**


	9. CHARIOTSSSSS

**This is breaking my** **format slightly!**

 **1-4 get chariots**

 **5-8 get training**

 **9-12 get Private Sessions.**

 **I hope you likeeeeeeeeee!**

 **(Like really! I got a ton of response on my last chapter and it was the best thing ever!)**

 **Saph Ire**

 **(District 1)**

I stand awkwardly in front of my stylist whilst he takes my measurements. I feel awkward with my new look but he seems to love the challenge.

Thankfully, he doesn't seem to be interested in making small talk. After taking my measurements, he dissapears for an hour and comes back with my outfit.

He slips it onto me and starts doing my hair up into an elaborate bun that I couldn't do in a million years.

 **Medes Braxon**

 **(District 1)**

I sit in my wheelchair awkwardly. The chariot seems bigger than before and I have a sinking feeling it had to be adapted for me.

I'm wearing a pair of simple shorts and a shirt but they've painted my skin and the light is catching it.

Saph is wearing a dress and she appears to be glowing. On her head she has what would look like diamonds to most people. Only someone growing up in One would be able to identify them as clever fakes.

We look good.

 **Casvel Mass**

 **(District 2)**

My stylist twitters around me nervously, trying to talk. One thing I never got was why they gave the woman to the male tributes and the men to female tributes.

Eventually I get bored and start up a conversation with the stupid women. At first she just rants about the prices of jam but then she tells me something and by the looks of it not on purpose.

Apparently the arena is going to involve colours this year.

That's what you get when your stylist is a gamemaker.

Albight a stupid one.

 **Twinkle Ashton**

I stand emotionlessly in the chariot, refusing to look up.

No one seems to realise theses people are excited for us to die.

I have a black dress with a full skirt and a red jacket whilst Casvel has a pair of black jeans, black gloves, a pair of shades and a read jacket they exact shade of mine.

I always hated the chariot rides as a kid. They bored me and I didn't care about them at all. Now I'm part of it I feel exactly the same way.

Who cares about them anyway?

 **Astrea Carsons**

 **(District 3)**

My eyes are still sore but I'm not crying anymore. I feel stupid for crying so hard but I really like Castor.

My stylist walked in, 180 pounds. I tried to block out the thoughts but I couldn't. Everywhere I looked I saw the weight of things.

I hated it.

He gave me an outfit, and I held it, thankful I could do it myself.

I slipped it on, wincing slightly at the tight material. It was uncomfortable but I could get used to it.

It was time to face the music.

 **Castor Myens**

 **(District 3)**

Astrea and me are wearing matching silver jumpsuits. Mine is slightly looser but other than that they look exactly the same.

Astrea looks nicer than me. Her hair is down and wavy but she looks different.

"Where are your glasses?" I mutter to her. She's blind without them!

"They gave me these contact things. They feel weird."

I refrain from telling her how pretty she looks. She should already know.

She looks pretty with or without glasses.

I think I prefer her with though.

 **Kratos Iven Emsby**

 **(District 4)**

I wait for my stylist to walk in, bored out of my mind. Eventually she comes it and I nearly shout out loud.

She looks like a fucking rabbit.

She is wearing a pair of fake ears, her front teeth are way to large to be natural, she has a white jumpsuit on and when she turns around I see a fucking tail.

That shit ain't attractive.

She hands me my outfit and walks outside the room, rolling a cigarette as she goes.

Never thought I'd see a bunny smoking but here we are.

 **Lilith Rueson**

 **(District 4)**

Me and Kratos look quite similar. I'm wearing a blue dress. The skirt has a layer of netting over it and the bodice almost looks like fish scales.

Kratos has a blue suit, the exact shade of my dress, and a sort caoe that looks like the ocean.

I think, that if I win the games, I might want to go into fashion.

I've always loved the chariot rides and I'd love to be able to style my friends.

Of course, first I have to win.

Then, I can focus on my future.

 **Who do you think will ally together?**

 **Who do you think will be a bloodbath!**

 **Sorry for not including all the outfits BTW! I had to get this chapter finished quickly (I had less than two hours!) I've been having 13 hour days for the past week or so doing a play and I'm finally done!**

 **Guess the song without cheating!**

 **You're only getting one line**

 ** _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_**


	10. Training (or complaining)

**Samson Cache**

 **(District 5)**

 **Day 1**

"Do you want to be in an alliance?" I asked Gemma Reese

She looked surprised. We hadn't talked much but I knew an alliance could help me survive in the games. I didn't like people, no order whatsoever, but Gemma Reese seemed ok.

I hated the state of the training room. Everything was everywhere with no order.

It made me want to scream but I didn't.

Me and Gemma Reese decided to split up and cover as much ground as possible. I went to weapons and she went to survival. I assumed the next day we'd switch and the third day we'd do both.

It was a good method.

I hoped she'd make a good alliance partner.

 **Gemma Reese**

 **(District 5)**

 **Day 2**

All of today I'd focused on weapons opahd now I was exhausted. I didn't have much physical strength which ruled out swords and bows but I adored batons.

They were fun and easy. I wondered if Frwya would have liked them or just called me a baby for disliking heavier things.

The baton instructor obviously didn't have many people using her particular weapon so she was sweet to me, showing me how to get the best use out of it.

"What do you like best?" I asked Samson. He was a bit weird but nice. He was also one of the few people my body hadn't kept heating up around.

"I think I liked traps best." He said. "Everything has to be just right. I nodded, I wasn't a very good trapper myself but it would be helpful if we needed to catch animals.

 **Laura Jackman**

 **(District 6)**

 **Day 2**

Today I made an amazing discovery. The climbing wall. I got up it but as soon as I was there I realised something.

I never wanted to come down.

I sat up there for the whole morning. No one bothered me. I knew I was missing a day of training but I didn't care.

I was observing.

I was alone for the whole morning but then someone attempted to climb up. She struggled a lot so I extended my hand.

"Hey." I said slightly awkwardly. She looked about fucking 12.

She didn't belong here, less than anyone else.

I had resolved to be a tough killing machine but one look at this girl, who hadn't even started puberty, my heart melted.

"You have no chance." I said, not being rude. "But to be honest very little of us actually fucking do. Do you wanna be allies?"

She blushed, but to her credit she didn't cry. "Yeah," she said smiling, "I'm Bria. I guess it doesn't matter here but my father's the mayor."

I guess it showed on my face how shocked I was because she started laughing.

I guess it felt safer up high.

 **Jacob Hundra**

 **(District 6)**

 **Day 3**

I hadn't found an ally and I didn't want one. Yesterday I assumed Laura felt the same, until she told us, chin stuck out, she had made an alliance with the girl from 8.

A 13 year old.

Laura had always seemed tough, and angry towards us. Resentful for being here. But even though she was still angry she seemed to have a half smile on her face.

Except from me, Saph Ire, the girl from One, Ace Trinin, the boy from 9, Anastasiya Vasilev, the girl from 7 and Embry Calliston, the boy from 8, you couldn't see everyone else's mutation.

There were little signs though and I'd worked out about 12 others already. That meant only 7 more to work out.

It was becoming a game and even though I wasn't good with humour, I didn't fail to miss the irony behind that.

 **Anastasiya Vasiliev**

 **(District 7)**

 **Day 3**

I think I'd done the thing I never wanted to do.

Made an alliance.

Elle was quickly becoming a friend and it felt weird. I hadn't had friends since I was 7.

Maybe because she was like me. Only focused on survival. We had both been trying to practice with swords and chess challenged me to a battle. Neither of us were very adapt and it ended in me trying to use my wings to give me an advantage but both of us bursting into laughter.

Her power was auror reading and she told me exactly who to avoid. The career ones were obvious but it surprised me slightly when she said the unassuming looking Cora was untrustworthy.

I would never have been in an alliance with her anyway but I was still surprised.

I was good with knives but she was better with whips.

We also talked, which was weird. I hadn't ever been talkative but it was fun talking with Elle.

The only thing we steered away from was District life.

That was private to both of us.

 **Grahem Vol**

 **(District 7)**

 **Day 1**

The whole day I had been bored out of my mind. No one seemed to realise what a flawed system there was. People who didn't know what to do got less out of training whilst careers could get more.

It was unfair.

However I had found once source of entertainment.

It felt weird not stealing for survival but I reasoned that the careers deserved it.

It was funny to see them yell when their weapons dissapeared. The shiny girl almost went demented.

You had to get your kicks somewhere. It felt different not feeling guilty when I stole something but the careers chose to be here.

They deserved a little messing with.

 **Embry Calliston**

 **(District 8)**

 **Day 2**

"This berry is poisonous." Said the poison trainer in her bubbly voice. I resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment. Capitol people are so dumb she wouldn't understand anyway.

The woman left me to talk to another tribute and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I hoped stupidity wasn't catching.

I walked over to the dagger station and threw one at the target.

Surprisingly it landed on the edge and not in someone face like I thought/hoped it would.

I obviously wasn't brilliant at them, why should I care about stupid shit like this when I'm about to die?

But I'm passable.

 **Bria Locksworth**

 **(District 8)**

 **Day 3**

I'm sure Laura is getting tired of me tagging around with her but I'm so thankful to have an ally it's crazy.

Laura likes swords and climbing but I prefer smaller weapons and I'm not very good at climbing.

She treats me like I'm younger than I actually am but to be honest I don't care. She's nice to me and I now have a chance of getting past the bloodbath.

Not a big one, but bigger than before.

It was nice to be in alliance.

It made me almost forget that I was going to die soon.

 **ALLIANCES:**

 **The Careers**

Saph Ire

Casvel Mass

Twinkle Ashton

Kratos Iven Emsby

Lilith Rueson

 **Double Trouble**

Castor Myten

Astrea Carsons

 **Sun and Moon**

Kane Riccio

Thea Imani

 **Aaaaakward**

Samson Cache

Gemma Reese

 **Mismatched**

Bria Locksworth

Laura Jackman

 **Who'd have thought it?**

Anastasiya Vasiliv

Elle Kama

 **Has this chapter changed your opinion on any characters?**

 **Thanks for reading my dreamers!**

 **-Bitch out!**


	11. Shhhh! It's a secret, Sessions

**FEEL LUCKY! 2 updates today! Hot fucking damn bitches!**

 **District 9:**

 **Ace Trinin**

 **District 9 Male**

 **What he did:** Ace walks into the room with a glare on his face. I had never realised if was possible to defiantly pick up a sword but he does it. He was pretty good with it though his technique was slightly off.

 **Notes:** Whilst he did well, he gets points off for swearing and at one point yelling the phrase 'Fuck the Capitol.'

Except from the yelling his skills were fairly unremarkable and he is expected to get a 7 or an 8. Higher than average but not amazing.

 **Threat of Rebellion:** _High_

 **Flare Elmsworth**

 **District 9 female**

 **What she did:** Flare experimented with a bow and arrow. Whilst I've seen much worse I've also seen much better. She didn't manage to hit the middle but she got quite close. She tried throwing knives and she was about the same skill level.

 **Notes:** Flare was remarkably... average. She wasn't bad with weapons but she wasn't good either.

At worst she'll score a 4 and at best a 7. She has shown charisma although she does not belong to any alliance.

 **Threat of Rebellion:** _Low_

* * *

Cheryl sat watching each district intently. This was her first year as a Gamemaker. Everything was so fun!

* * *

 **District 10**

 **Thomas Denver**

 **District 10 male**

 **What he did:** Thomas did not touch any weapons but he showed a reasonable knowledge of plants. He was unremarkable though we have certainly had worse tributes in the past.

 **Notes:** Thomas was extraordinarily boring. Plant tributes normally are unless they do something to set themselves out from the rest.

Thomas won't be scoring high. Anything from a 2 to a 4.

He was cute in training when he tried to pick up a sword and failed. He will have to rely on likeablity.

 **Threat of Rebellion:** _Invisible_

 **Elle Kama**

 **District 10 female**

 **What she did:** Elle displayed an above average use of whips. She was interesting to watch. She then moved on to show a bit of plant knowledge.

 **Notes:** She was scowling throughout the whole time she was being assessed. She has made an alliance with the girl from 7.

She is unlikely to get below a 6 or above an 8.

 **Threat of rebellion:** _Moderate_

* * *

The tributes were starting to get boring- or so Besi thought. She felt they were all the same. I would prove my sister wrong. I knew the kid I had sponsored would pull through.

* * *

 **District 11**

 **Kane Riccio**

 **District 11 male**

 **What he did:**

Kane showed reasonable aptitude with a sword. He tried using a bow but it landed on a different target than the one he was aiming for.

 **Notes:** Kane is on the larger side physically. He is strong and muscular but this makes him slow.

His bow mishap took his score down so he is likely in the 7-9 area.

His alliance is not a wise choice. It could hinder his chances a fair amount.

 **Threat of Rebellion :** _Mid_

 **Thea Imani**

 **District 11 female**

 **What she did:** Little miss sunshine over here, came in, picked up a huge ass sword and swung it around like it was nothing!

 **Notes:** Whilst she is strong and likeable, Thea Imani seems to be slightly naive and younger than her age.

Thea did very well and is likely to get around an 8.

She is in a strong alliance but you can't help but feel she is the only one benefiting.

 **Threat of Rebellion:** _Invisible_

* * *

I was practically falling asleep on my chair. Even the great fish incident of the 88th Hunger Games was entertaining, even if I stunk for weeks afterwards.

* * *

 **Christopher Micheal**

 **District 12 male**

 **What he did:** Christopher showed an average aptitude with both knifes and plants. He was slightly creepy though. Under his breath he was humming a tune about a bridge falling down.

 **Notes:** Well now I want to jump _off_ a bridge. His session was hella creepy and I'm glad to see him go.

He was about average, a regular 5-7. EXCEPT FROM THE FUCKING SONG!

 **Threat of Rebellion:** _Moderate. (He was singing about something falling down. I feel so safe (!)_

 **Cora Dawns**

 **District 12 female**

 **What she did:** Cora was another average tribute. She was okay with a dagger but no more than average really. Still, she was better than Mr McCreepy with his song.

 **Notes:** Nothing really to say about her to be honest. She's a bit lazy in training but otherwise alright.

She'll get a 4-6 I guess.

* * *

Finally! Thought Belladonna. Private Sessions were over. Once the scores were sorted out she could go home and sleep, or at least try to. FUCK THAT BOY AND HIS BRIDGE.

 **The Scores (Dun Dun Dun)**

 **Saph Ire**

 **10**

I smile proudly. A good strong score.

 **Medes Braxon**

 **7**

I guess I should act like I care. Only problem: I don't.

 **Twinkle Ashton**

 **9**

It was so nice to train without the other tributes.

 **Casvel Mass**

 **10**

Expected.

 **Astrea Carson**

 **5**

Average. Just like me.

 **Castor Mynens**

 **7**

Yesssssss! I hug Astrea.

I should regret it. I don't.

 **Lilith Rueson**

 **6**

I swallowed. I wasn't a career. I'd gotten into the careers but I didn't really belong . I was a fake.

 **Kratos Iven Emsby**

 **9**

Pretty good. I drew with the girl from 2.

 **Gemma Reese**

 **6**

I smiled happily at that.

 **Samson Cache**

 **5**

I liked the number 5. It was a nice number.

 **Laura Jackman**

 **8**

YESSSSSSS BITCHES!

 **Jacob Hundra**

 **6**

The same as a career.

 **Anastasiya Vasiliv**

 **7**

A 7 for the Seven

 **Grahem Vol**

 **2**

I shouldn't have tried to steal that purse. They weren't paying attention and I got pissed!

 **Bria Locksworth**

 **5**

I was happy enough with that.

 **Embry Calliston**

 **7**

I had to bite back a swear word at the shock of seeing that.

 **Ace Trinin**

 **7**

To be fair, I swore pretty loudly.

 **Flare Elmsworth**

 **6**

I smiled. A nice comfortable score.

 **Thomas Denver**

 **3**

I had to will myself not to cry.

 **Elle Kama**

 **7**

Same as Anastasiya. Cool

 **Kane Riccio**

 **8**

I half smiled. A great score.

 **Thea Imani**

 **8**

I choked on the glass of juice I was drinking. An 8?!

 **Cora Dawns**

 **5**

I deserved twice that.

 **Christopher Micheal**

 **6**

I obviously unnerved the fuck out of them.

 **Did you like the way I did it?**


	12. Of interviews and attempted murder

**Interviews**

 **Saph Ire**

 **(D1)**

I sit on the stage, feeling agonisingly awkward. I sang to be be anywhere other than here.

"Hello Saph," says Firelap. "I can't help but notice your unusual name. How did it come about?"

The real reason is my parents thought it would be hilarious though it's mostly resulted in me being teased about only having half a name.

I shrugged, wishing that the few minutes would be up. My palms were sweaty and I had a headache. My dress was pretty but uncomfortable.

"So Saph," he says, clearly trying to soldier on. "I hear you've had a birthday recently.

"Yes, I say in a mouse squeak. "I'm birthday was the day after the Reaping." I sit back, slightly breathless after saying that much.

"Well, I hope you had a happy birthday."

I open my mouth but I don't know what I would have said for at that second the buzzer went off.

I walked back to my seat as calmly as possible, thankful that if was over.

 **Castor Myron**

 **(D3)**

It was time for me to go on stage. "Good luck!" Whispered Astrea as she passed.

We were almost over the awkwardness of me rejecting her. In training we had joked around like normal and we had congratulated each other over our scores. I had gotten slightly higher than her but only by two points.

"Hello Castor!" Firlap says enthusiastically. He's fake looking, with bright red lips, electric blue eyes, paper white skin and yellow hair. Not blond, yellow.

"Hello." I don't want to respond but me and Astrea need sponsers.

"So, what do you like the most out of all the things the Capitol has to offer Castor?" He asks me.

"The electrical equipment." It's an unconventional answer probably but I'm being honest.

Firlap looks like he diesnt know how to respond to that. "What do you think about your chances?"

"I don't know." I snap. "What if you think are the chances of me pushing you off the stage?" I clap my hands over my mouth but the damage is done.

Have I just lost us sponsors?

I hope not.

 **Elle Kama**

 **(D10)**

I sit awkwardly on the uncomfortable chat on the stage. My dress only comes to mid thigh and I feel uncovered. It's floaty and grey with three quarter length sleeves.

"How are you today Elle?" Asks the interviewer, Firlap.

"I'm fine thanks." I say loudly, "I'd be better if I wasn't about to die,"

At first Firlap looks shocked by the quickly recovers.

"You don't know that for certain. I've heard you have an ally."

Anastasiya's interview was before mine and she revealed we were allies. It didn't need to be reavealed but she said we'd seem more intimidating than two single tributes.

"I do," I rufuse to go further than that. These people are excited to watch me die.

Finally, to the relief of surely everyone, my buzzer goes off.

I get a small clap but it is obviously forced.

 **Christopher Micheal**

 **(D12)**

I've never been on stage like this before, but I liked it.

"Hey Firlap!" I say enthusiastically. He felt slightly shocked according to my emotion reader but he quickly got over it. "Hello Christopher. Are you enjoying the Capitol?"

"Please, call me Chris," I say, sucking up. "I've been loving the Capitol. Why do you think I volunteered?"

I smirk slightly, way to use that to my advantage. "So," says Firlap. "What do you think of your chances?"

He had already asked several people this throughout the night, it was obviously his go to question.

"Well, I got a 6." I say. "That's not too bad."

"Indeed it isn't. So, what do you like to do for fun?"

I smile. "I guess I like singing. Old rhymes that people around 12 sing. Some of them may have even existed Pre-Panem"

People look shocked. According to some Capitolites, nothing existed pre-Panem.

My buzzer goes off.

"Thank you Chris, it's been a pleasure."

 **Laura Jackman**

I hop into an elevator, before noticing that the guy from Two already occupied it. "Oh sorry," I say going to get out, but before I can, the doors close.

Casvel- I think his name is, jams his button onto the Two button but the elevator doesn't move. He presses it again but it stays stationary.

Fuck.

I press the alarm button. "Hello. How may I be I'd assistance?" A robotic voice comes out.

I swallow. "Elevator 3 is stuck with the two tributes from Two and Six inside."

"Okay." The voice says. "We'll send somebody to help."

I lean against the wall and sigh.

I'm spending my last night safe in a crappy elevator.

Fuck.

 **Casvel Mass**

If I tried hard enough I could probably kill the girl from six right now and just plead self defence.

It would be good practice for tomorrow.

I go to put my hand around her neck. Her eyes are closed and she doesn't suspect a thing.

Idiot.

I wrap my hand around it and squeeze. Her eyes pop open and she begins to gasp for breath. I laugh lightly but I hear the sound of footsteps.

Fuck.

I take my hand away. "Tell anyone what happened and I won't only kill you, but your whole family when I get out of the arena.

Of course this is dependant on me surviving, but she's a prideful kind of person.

She won't tell anyone.

Finally we are out and I glare at her, slowly and deliberately pulling my hand across my throat.

 **I know Laura has super strength but when you're being strangled by someone a lot bigger than you it won't really help.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter, sorry fir the wait.**

 **Bloodbath next.**

 **Also, would anyone be interested in me starting up a survivor style story when this is over? A lot of people do them and I want to try the challenge.**

 **Question: Who do you want to die in the bloodbath? (I have the poll but I want to hear the answer with a name next to it.)**


	13. Bloodbath (it's killing time)

**The Fuck! The time has come to START THE DEATHS!**

* * *

 **Twinkle Ashcroft**

 **(D2)**

I stood motionlessly on my platform. I was going to survive this.

I looked around the arena- or tried to, It was completely black. All I could hear was a robotic voice counting down.

Until the noise started.

Not noise really.

" _The Incy wincy spider climbed up the water spout."_

It was high and wavery, and above all, creepy as fuck.

 **Kratos Iven Emsby**

 **(D4)**

 _Down came the rain and washed the spider out."_

Someone was singing.

I hated the darkness but it comforted me knowing that some of the others were probably whimpering on their platforms right now.

Mean but true.

I wanted to kill at least two people in the bloodbath, maybe even including Lilith.

I thought we were friends- or at least allies, but she lied to us all.

 **Jacob Hundra**

 **(D6)**

 _"Out came the sunshine"_

It was almost pitch black but in one area there was a small pinprick of light.

I assumed that was where the camera was.

It was the way I would run when it was time.

I only had 30 seconds left. I screwed my eyes up tight. If a light came on suddenly, I wouldn't be disorientated like the others.

A small advantage was still an advantage.

 **Bria Locksworth**

 **(D8)**

 _"And dried up all the rain"_

The song was weird.

I didn't like spiders or the dark. I just wanted the light back on. I barely moved off fear of setting my platform off. I was terrified and I just wanted to go home.

Almost no one wanted to be here though.

It wasn't fair.

But when was the Capitol ever fair?

 **Tommy Denver**

 **(D10)**

 _"The Incy wincy spider climbed up the spout again."_

Finally the creepy poem finished.

All they'd given me to keep my balance with only one leg was a stick. I could feel it in my hands.

I didn't have much time left and I was terrified. I was going to die.

If I had any less self control I would have started sobbing write there and then.

I didn't want to die.

 **Cora Dawns**

 **(D12)**

The darkness made me feel more scared than ever before. I wished I was back in boring old district 12.

At least there, I wasn't in danger of dying.

 **3**

Suddenly I realised how little time I had left. All my regrets started pushing out.

 **2**

I was dead. I wish I'd treated my sister better. Would she miss me?

 **1**

Let the games begin.

 **Saph Ire**

 **(D1)**

The second the timer went off the lights came on. We were in a hexagonal tower. The windows were too high up to reach and the only way of escaping seemed to be a trap door.

There were no weapons.

"Hello... unfortunates." Said a voice. "As you can see this isn't your typical Hunger Games arena. This is a games show. However, only 20 of you will be playing. You will have a fight in which four of you must be killed now. No more and no less."

The voice paused, as if to let this sink in.

 **Castor Mynens**

 **(D3)**

"Once four of you are dead the trapdoor will open and you will begin the challenges. However, in each challenge there will be a sabetour that I will pick through the clips that were put on you."

I only just noticed the clips. It was light and went around my head.

"If you succeed the challenge the saboteur will be killed but if you fail, you will vote on who you thought the sabetour was. The one with majority votes dies."

For a second I thought I heard her voice get even more sadistic.

"If two people get equal votes there will be a challenge to determine who dies.

There will be one challenge a day and the rest of the time you may do what you like except attempt to kill each other or escape. You will all get one large meal a day as well as whatever your sponsers wish to send you."

She paused again.

"The death match will start NOW!"

As if by magic, weapons materialised and everyone went crazy.

 **Gemma Reese**

 **(D5)**

The new rules terrified my. I would not be one of the four though.

Freya is probably thinking I'm dead.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hide but I couldn't jump in either.

I was terrified. Suddenly a cannon went off.

Tommy, the boy from 10's body was lay at a weird angle, and the boy from Two stood over him, a sick look on his face.

 **Grahem Vol**

 **(D7)**

I stood against the wall, praying I'd successfully turned 'chameleon.' We all had skin tight, black t shirts and yoga pants, though the girls were slightly looser in the chest area and the boys in the crotch. The walls were black too so I blended in well.

All around me there were screams and yells.

Then the next cannon went off.

Cora Dawns lay on the floor, a knife in her chest.

I was nearly sick.

 **Flare Elmsworth**

The death was almost too much for me. I knew it was going to happen but I wasn't planning on watching. I was in a duel with the girl from Four. We were almost equal but I knew I was going to die.

Then the cannon went off.

I nearly used it as a chance to get away but I was rooted to the floor. With half his head seeming caved in, was Ace.

And above him the girl from Six, looking shell shocked.

 **Kane Riccio**

 **(D11)**

I was terrified- not for me, for Thea, I was strong and Thea was small. She couldn't bare to kill mice.

I kept an eye on her as I swung my scythe near anyone that got close. The careers were all locked in battle.

 _One more to go,_ I couldn't help thinking. Only one more death before the bloodbath was over. How would she stop them killing each other?

My question was answered when the cannon went for the guy in the wheelchair, with a knife in his back.

All the weapons vanished.

And with them, the dead tributes.

* * *

 **Eulogies:**

 **24th**

 **Tommy Denver**

 **Bad luck boy**

District 10

 **Destroynotcreate**

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 **If** **you can not do great things, do small things in a great way.**

Fuck. Tommy didn't deserve this at all. He already went through so much. I really enjoyed it whenever I got to write him. I really wish he could have gotten further but he was weak. Thanks soooooooo much Destroynotcreate. I hope you continue to read this story.

* * *

 **23rd**

 **Cora Dawns**

 **Who cares?**

District 12

 **DjEkat**

 _Just like fire, burning out the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like fire, uh_

 **Perfect has 7 letters and so does meeeeee. Coincidence? I think not.**

Again, at a risk of being repetitive, fuck. I was going to develop Cora as the villain but in the end I needed four people to die and Cora wasn't strong enough to survive. Thanks for her DjEkat! I hope she's still being bitchy in hell! (She sure ain't going to heaven.)

* * *

 **22nd**

 **Ace Trinin**

 **The Loyal Rainbow**

District 9

 **DjeKat**

 _Our pride is our loyalty_ _  
_ _Our pride is our loyalty_ _  
_ _Our pride is our loyalty to our land_

 **My** **whole thing is loyalty, loyalty over royalty.**

I'm sorry DjEkat... your tributes are just so... killable! At least it wasn't Flare or Twinkle? Again, I liked Ace a lot but there was nothing that I could go further with. (Maybe I'm just a bad writer?) Anyway, thanks for him. He was an... ace tribute.

* * *

 **21st**

 **Medes Braxon**

 **The vengeful boy**

District 1

 **Dreaming of Starry skies**

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 **"When life gives you lemons, punch that asshole in the face."**

I liked Medes... I really did, but I had two tributes and are least one of them needed to be a bloodbath. Medes had a wheelchair and he was mine. I'm surprised he wasn't killed first. -_-

* * *

 **I really hope you like my twist. It was something I was thinking about but wasn't sure I wanted to try. If you want to understand better, watch an episode of Trapped, it's a CBBC (you can find some episodes on YouTube) gameshow** **.**

 ** _'6 children (referred to as Unfortunates,) start at the top of the tower to complete one challenge per floor. They each wear a Whisper Clip, and prior to every challenge, one Unfortunate is chosen through their Whisper Clip as the Saboteur. It is that unfortunate's job to sabotage the game without being spotted, with guidance from The Voice._**

 ** _After every challenge, if the team pass the challenge, the rest of the team minus the Saboteur move down one level. If the team fail, each child votes for who they think was the Saboteur, and the one with the most votes doesn't move down. A straw draw is used in the event of a tie, with the shortest straw being the one trapped.'_**

 **I'm changing a few things up. The loser gets killed instead of trapped and it'll be something different other than straw drawing to determine a draw. Otherwise, except from the quantities, it'll be the same.**


	14. Goblet of (plot twist) ice

**_This is not a fairy tale. Come and play the game!_**

 ** _If you want to take The Tower on, you have to say his name._**

 ** _It's Wiley Sneak, Wiley Sneak, Wiley Sneak._**

 ** _Now, it's off to the Tower, where you'll be up against each other. Sabotage the game, my friends, but do not blow your covers._**

 ** _I am waiting for you kiddies. Who will take the wrap?_**

 ** _'Cause only one will escape and the rest...YOU'RE TRAPPED!_**

 **Gemma Reese**

We were standing on the first floor, still slightly jumpy from the bloodbath. It was silent for a few minutes and I guessed she was choosing the saboteur.

"Hello unfortunates." Said that creepy voice. "This is Goblet of ice."

I shivered involuntarily "To pass, the Goblet must be full at the end of ninety seconds. If so much as a toe slips off the ice blocks, the Goblet will tip up and empty itself. Let the challenge begin...NOW!"

I wasn't quite sure what we were meant to be doing but I picked it up as we went along. Almost as it was full Bria tripped over and it tipped up. "Sorry!" She said, eyes wide. Everyone shrugged and carried on. I didn't light up but maybe she was too far away or something.

Pone mistake meant nothing.

Or, I would have thought that if 20 seconds later she didn't trip up again.

 **Laura Jackman**

I stared suspiciously at my once ally. Did she have what was in her to be sneaky? I wouldn't have thought so. But if she was the sabatour she was doing a good job of acting annoyed whenever she tripped.

It was slippy, I'd give her that, but every few seconds?

"30 seconds left."

Shit! I cursed to myself. Were we going to fail?

I understood now why they choose this games. It was the most terrifying thing if ever done.

Were we working together, or against each other?

This was fucked up and I hated it.

 **Saph Ire**

This challenge was fairly easy for me. I sprang around like a cat. Even though I hated it, my tail was helping more than anything.

Me and the rest of the careers were probably the main contributors. It was filling up quickly though of course, one slip would change that.

For a while, it was all smooth running until Bria tripped again. I was almost certain that she was the saboteur now.

"10 seconds left." The voice called out unemotionally.

 **Thea Imani**

We all scrambled to complete the challenge. It looked unlikely but then we did it.

"You have completed the challenge. The saboteur will be trapped anyway."

I put my hand to my mouth.

"Who do you think it was? Please go in order of district, then females.

"I think it was Bria because I kept seeing her slip." Saph mumbled.

I'd finally memorised the names.

"Bria! She was always slipping" Twinkle said confidently.

"Laura." Said Casvel. "She acted like she was going to fall but saw me watching her."

"That never happened!" Shouted Laura indignantly.

"Sorry, but Bria. I saw her slip."

At this point Bria was sobbing. I rushed over to comfort her. I hated people being upset.

"I think Bria." Decided Castor. "Why would she be so upset if she wasn't the saboteur?"

 **Flare Elmsworth**

This was sick. We were voting on who we thought deserved to die. If my bubble hadn't popped long ago it would be gone by now.

"Bria." Lilith blushed. "I'm sorry but she did fall off a lot."

"Bria." Kronos all but shouted. "I'm not an idiot you know?"

"Casvel." Said Gemma. "He lied about the Laura thing."

"Bria." Samson said. "She slipped 3 times in 90 seconds and no one else slipped."

"Grahem!" Laura said, obviously choosing someone random. "He kept hurrying Bria and not letting her go at her own pace."

She smiled lightly at what I guessed was her ally.

 **Casvel Mass**

It was interesting watching the eight girl being reduced to tears. Barely anyone voted for someone other than her and it was hilarious to me.

Anastasiya sighed, "Bria. I'm sorry but she slipped up so much."

"Bria." Said Grahem quickly. "She kept messing up and she was really slow as well."

Bria herself had to vote now. "Grahem. He kept rushing me."

"Bria," mumbled Embry, obviously not happy. "She fell so many times."

"Bria." Flare looked slightly upset. "She just kept on falling."

 **Astrea Carson**

I bit my lip to stop myself from sobbing. This was sick.

"Bria." Said Elle. "I don't want to say it, but she kept tripping so much."

Grahem, Thea said, arm around Bria. "Rushing someone would obviousoh make them slip."

I didnt agree with her logic but it wasn't my choice.

"Grahem," said Kane. "I trust Thea's judgment."

I felt the same with Castor.

"Bria." Said Christopher. She fell too much.

 **Bria Locksworth**

"You have voted for.. Bria." I wished I wasn't so clumsy.

"I can now reaveal the saboteur was... Graham." Almost everyone looked at me and him in surprise and I glared at them through my spiky eyelashes.

"Grahem. You will not be leaving this room." The rest of you are free to escape to the next level."

A trapdoor opened up beneath us and we fell, unlike when we jumped to get into this room.

On the wall there was a video of Grahem in the room.

It began to almost snow where Graham sat.

Not sat, he was chained to the floor, by both a leg and a arm.

Soon it covered him completely. I was confused until the volume was turned up and we could hear him suffocating under all of the snow.

It took almost no time at all after that for his cannon to go.

 **Eulogy:**

 **20th**

 **Graham Vo** **l**

 **Short n' peaceful**

District 7

 **LuciferXIII Trollkeiger Green**

 _Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

 **He with no malice towards me, deserves no malice in return.**

Grahem was awesome! He was an okay theif and a great character. He was good at the challenge too, not getting caught, however sometimes you just can't win. Bad luck Grahem. You were metal as fuck.

 **We have our first level! Did you enjoy? Did you guess who the saboteur was before if was revealed. Most chapters will likely be in the POV of the saboteur but I wanted to try doing this to see if it worked well.**

 **What do you think?**

 **By the way, you might think the way Bria kept falling is unlikely but once, the saboteur only fell once and someone else fell four times. They didn't succeed that challenge. -_-**


	15. Snake bite

**Please don't hate me for how lazy I am. It wasn't meant to be lazy but I realise how it might come off that way.**

 **Laura Jackman**

"Laura. Do not react."

I only just stopped myself from jumping out of my skin

"You are the saboteur. I will be guiding you through this whisper clip and you will do whatever it takes to survive the challenge. Unless of course, you want to die."

Fuck no.

"Unfortunates." The voice said, now talking to all of us.

"You can see a wall filled with 3 holes. One of these holes has a poisonous snake in it. It will change each time. Your challenge is to stick your hand in it. If you get it wrong you will get a point against you. If you get it right you will get a point for you. You need to get it correct 3 times but 3 strikes, and you will have failed."

Everyone got to work discussing which hole to pick.

"The snake is in the middle one."

I almost nodded but stopped myself in time.

"Maybe it'll go in an order," I suggested. "Top middle bottom. Or bottom middle top."

"That makes sense. Let's go for middle then," said Castor. Everyone else agreed.

He stuck his hand in, the other hovering near Astrea's direction.

5 seconds later he drew back his hand, which appeared to have black gunk on it.

Like the others I groaned. Luckily no one was paying much attention to me. In such a big group only big things mattered.

"Well done Laura!" Said the voice triumphantly. I felt sick. "The snake is in the middle again."

"Do you think it would be in the same place twice?" Asked Astrea. I almost smiled. I didn't want her to die but another point would be great.

This time it was Saph who stick her hand in. Like I knew it would it came back in gunk.

"It's in the top but suggest the bottom and gain their trust." The voice was annoying me but it had a good point.

After a bit of discussion I wasn't part of, we went for the bottom anyway.

This time I put my hand in.

"It's clear!" I shouted, pretending to be happy.

Gemma looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything. How was it fair that she got that for a power?!

"Final time!" The voice said gleefully. It wasn't Firlap's so I assumed it was a random gamemaker.

"The snake is in the bottom."

"Obviously order hasn't worked for us so far." Said Christopher. "Should we try for bottom again?"

I nodded.

"Only if you stick your hand in!" Said Flare. It was the first time I'd heard her talk other than when she was spoken to.

Christopher shoved his hand into the hole and of course it came out black.

"Time is up." The voice said. "You have failed miserably."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't guaranteed to die on this floor.

"Now you'll vote for who you think it is."

I wasn't safe yet though.

 **Lilith Rueson**

I hated the voting. I guess it was part of why I wasn't a career.

It was horrible choosing to kill an innocent kid.

At least she didn't die I guess.

I hated being a piece of entertainment.

Assholes.

"Instead of going around in a circle you will write your vote in a piece of paper. Once you have done that you'll put it in the bowl." A window in the wall opened up and a bowl, like the ones used at the Reaping big smaller, came out.

"Each time I will elect a person to read them out. This person has the same chance of being the saboteur as everyone else. Today I choose Embry."

Embry was standing right next to me and being so close, I swear, Embry blushed beneath his feathers. "I can't." He said, obviously unsure if the voice could hear him. "I can't read."

"Elle then." As if to rub salt in the wounds, "I trust you can read."

I felt sick. Imagine having to admit that on live television. I brushed his hand lightly, as if to say sorry fir that.

At first he glared at me but his eyes softened and he gave a half smile.

 **Castor Myten**

We all wrote our votes, mine going to Laura's on the paper and pens supplied to us. Nice ones.

They could send kids to the death but they still gave us nice stationary.

Elle counted them up and stuffed her hand in her mouth. It was unfair letting her know who would die before everyone else.

"5 for Laura." Expected

"7 for Castor." I stuffed my hand in my mouth, I did the maths.

Fuck.

"7 for Astrea."

Double fuck.

Did we both die or what?

"Astrea and Castor please stand in the middle. Whoever wins the challenge survives."

I swallowed.

"You will both lie in baths of freezing water. Whoever lasts longest wins."

Neither of us had an advantage. 3 was normally warm and even if it wasn't we stayed. inside so we weren't good with extreme temperatures.

One of us was fucked.

 **Twinkle Ashton**

This was crazy. Even some of the idiots at training back at Two wouldn't do that.

They both slowly slipped into the bath. For a few minutes they held it together.

Another few and their teeth were chattering. I couldn't see who'd last.

They started getting drowsy, which everyone knew was a bad sign.

With a clunk Castor fell unconscious.

"Astrea wins. Get Castor out."

She stumbled out somehow and a blanket appeared. I don't know how the gamemakers did it but no one was complaining. She wrapped it around herself, teeth still chattering.

Someone, I didn't see who, got Castor out. A blanket was given to him and he took it, looking pale.

I guessed it was for more than one reason.

"I can now reveal, the saboteur was Laura,"

I gasped, feeling sickened.

Then, the trapdoor opened and everyone but Castor jumped through.

 **Astrea Carsons**

I stood in the new room, still shaky. The screen flickered on and we saw Castor twitching feebly . Only he wasn't alone. 4 snakes were trapping him and one was moving towards his neck.

It went in for the kill and Castor stopped moving.

And I swear, I stopped living in that second.

 **19th**

 **Castor Mytens**

 **The other half**

District 3

 **Hungergamestribute12**

 _Temper temper, time to explode  
Feels good when I lose control  
Temper temper, time to explode  
Chamber's empty, time to reload_

 **Men are like steel, when they lose their temper, they lose their worth**.

I kind of knew either Castor or Astrea needed to go and Astrea got more positive responses from the reviewers and shit. However in his own right, Castor was amazing. He could have easily won either games. He had an amazing relationship with Astrea and I loved writing their dynamic. Thanks, HGT12. I hope you don't mind his death

 **I hope you liked this... or at least didn't stop reading because of how shit it was.**

 **Which (games) chapter was the best?**

 **Did you like the surprise, or knowing?**


	16. Blowing up fairies

**Thea Imani**

"Do not react. You are the saboteur."

I swallowed, feeling sick. I didn't want to be the saboteur. Even if I managed not to get caufht I would be responsible for someone else's death.

I didn't want to be responsible for that.

"Hello unfortunates. This is Fairy Trials. To pass you must correctly identify whether a fairy is good or bad. If the team decides good, then you must release the fairy. If bad, then you blow them up. You must get three right to pass. Get three wrong and you fail."

This seemed like a fairly easy challenge.

"Remember Thea," the voice said, only talking to me, "All fairies with purple gloves are bad."

The first fairy appeared. Black hair, pale skin, no gloves.

"Bad I think." I said. "Look at the way it's scowling."

Kame nodded. "I'll pull the trigger I'd that's okay." Everyone nodded towards him.

"Wrong!" Said the voice, after the fairy exploded.

I took care to groan, trying to not seem suspicious.

The next fairy appeared, pink hair, blue eyes, purple gloves.

"Something dressed that happy would probably be good." Said Saph.

Embry pulled the trigger.

"Wrong!" The fairy let out an evil cackle.

"Only one more to go Thea!"

The next fairy appeared. Blonde hair, tanned skin. Honestly she looked like a miniature version of Saph. No purple gloves.

"I think good." said Laura.

"Well then I think bad." Astrea glared at her, obviously not over Castor dying.

"Hands up for good then." Said Lilith

11 people put their hands up and I almost groaned.

"Correct." Said the voice.

"If you don't get this one Thea, they'll be neck and neck."

I hated the way she said my name.

The next fairy appeared. Red hair, black dress, a scowl and no gloves.

"Bad." Said Elle. "She just looks evil."

Everyone nodded their head and I almost smiled in glee.

"Wrong! You have failed miserably. Casvel will be reading out the votes today."

 **Jacob Hundra**

I was pretty confident I was safe for this challenge.

Casvel stood, looking bored.

"2 for Laura,"

She stiffened.

"4 for Elle ."

Elle hadn't fine anything. How did she get four?

"5 for Saph ."

That surprised me.

"7 for Thea."

That was who I voted for.

 **Kane Riccio**

The trapdoor opened and I jumped through, feeling terrible.

Thea. My best friend.

She was gone.

Almost before it happened I knew how she'd die. A tube was suddenly placed over her and she exploded.

I vomited.

 **Laura Jackman**

I seemed to piss everyone off. From Casvel who tried to kill me, to Astrea.

I understood Astrea kind of. I killed her best friend.

It was indirectly, but to her I guess it still counted.

"Hey Astrea," I started, but she turned and glared at me still crying.

"Get away from me. I hope you die." She screamed. Everyone turned to look but surprisingly Kane was the one that came over.

 **Astrea Carson**

Finally Laura left me alone and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know how it feels." Said Kane. "Thea was one of my best friends."

I looked at him. He was pale and shaky.

"This sucks," I said, knowing it was an understatement.

"Yeah." He replied. "It really sucks."

 **18th**

 **Thea Imani**

 **Lil miss sunshine**

District 11

 **Jailynne**

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

Because I'm happy

 _Clap_ _along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 **When life knocks you down roll over and take a look at the stars**

Thea was so bubbly and full of life! I didn't want to kill her at all but someone pointed out to me that the District 11 female won my past games. That's a terrible reason to kill off a character but I also needed to kill off a female (because equality) so Thea was the best target. I'm sorry! I loved writing her and she'll be survived by Kane and Gemma (until at least one of them dies.)

 **I don't know why this chapter is so short. I've literally been staring at it for the past hour, trying to bulk it but nothing has seemed right.**

 **In some more words, I've started a Survivor Hunger Games and I'd love you guys to submit to that! It'll start when this one is over. I'm trying to post once a day but I'm scared that my quality of work will go down.**

 **Anyway, please submit to that if you have any free time!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Truth or lie

**Casvel POV**

"Casvel. Do not react. You are the saboteur."

It wouldn't make any difference on who I voted for.

"Hello unfortunates. Today it is truth or lie. I will give you a fact and you have to decide whether it's a truth or a lie and press a button. 3 correct answers to win."

The weird girl with the dead boyfriend smiled. "I'm good at stuff like this."

Did she realise saying this made her a prime candidate to be voted?

Idiot.

"The first fact: butterflies taste with their feet." Then, just to me. "It's true!"

Surprisingly 11 boy was the one to speak we pressed the true button. "Correct!"

I didn't want to argue so I just stood there.

"Correct. The next fact: The fruit orange is named after the colour. Casvel, this is a lie."

Everyone stood there so I took charge. "Truth. I like fruit." That in itself was a lie.

Someone, I don't care who pressed the truth button.

"Wrong!"

 **Astrea POV**

I knew I hadn't helped much but none of these facts made sense to me.

"Humans use only 10 percent of their brains."

I smiled. "That's a lie."

Kane pressed the button. "Correct!"

I smiled in satisfaction.

 **Anastasiya POV**

We only needed one more correct answer to win.

"Bats are blind."

I thought about it. "That's true right? Blind as a bat?"

Elle went forward and pressed the button.

"Wrong!"

Fuck.

 **Flare Elmsworth**

We could do this. I knew we could.

"Humans have 5 senses."

I wasn't sure. I mean I thought so.

"It's not true." said Jacob. "I think we have nearer 21." I wasn't sure how he knew this but it was the best base we had.

"Lie then?" I asked.

"No. I think it's true." Said the boy from 2. "Why should we believe the little snot?"

Everyone seemed conflicted.

"Rock paper scissors?" Bria suggested.

Everyone just looked more confused and she blushed. "Two people stand in the middle. A fist means rock, a flat hand means paper, and a sideways peace sign means scissors."

"How does that decide anything?" Someone else asked.

"Well, paper beats rock, rock beats scissors and scissors beats paper."

Casvel and Jacob nodded, I was still confused but if everyone else was willing yo go along with it so was I.

Jacob chose scissors and Casvel chose paper.

Casvel swore loudly and Jacob pressed the lie button.

"Correct." The voice said. "The saboteur will be trapped automatically, but who do you think it was? Vote now. Laura will be reading them."

 **Laura Jackman**

"1 for me." I say, not surprised.

"3 for Anastasiya." Honestly, everyone thought the same thing about the bats. She just verbalised it.

"6 for Astrea." Again, I wasn't shocked.

"7 for Casvel." I smiled. One of those was mine.

"You have voted for Casvel. I can now reveal the saboteur was Casvel."

I couldn't believe how tense I had felt. Suddenly I felt less constricted.

He wasn't there anymore.

I was the first to jump down the trapdoor.

 **Twinkle Ashton**

I never trusted Casvel anyway. In his mind he thought he was some fantastic liar, but I had never trusted the guy.

As soon as I meet him on the train he had made me feel uneasy. There was this look on his face, a smirk, that gave me an unsettling feeling.

I couldn't say I was glad to see him go, but it gave me a sense of security. For the first time since I entered the arena, I felt as safe as I could in a death match.

As soon as the trap door opened, I hopped down second only to Laura. I rolled my ankle in the fall and winced slightly, massaging the bone that had hit the floor.

A screen appeared in the middle of the room, and I knew what was about to happen. Just another death.

The room Casvel was in seemed blank, and he was surrounded by pristine white walls. Surprisingly, he looked calmer than I had ever seen him.

Suddenly, I saw a shine, something twinkled from the screen. I craned my neck to get a better view, and I pushed the girl from 9 out from in front of me.

The walls were dotted with silver spikes, and I smirked. They were twinkling.

Like I was the one killing him.

Was it really so that obvious that I hated him, that the game makers, prize idiots, had picked it up. Or was it just a coincidence?

I was jerked back to reality when I hear a blood curdling screech.

Not Casvel's.

It was the small girl from 8.

I snap my head towards the screen, and see the spikes pulling away from Casvel's bloody body, pierced with holes, yet I could still see his chest moving up and down, slowly rising.

I saw the walls push in yet again, malforming his body even more. His clothes were molded into the holes in his body.

the spikes pulled out one final time and he was dead.

The games do weird things to people.

Like turning them into kebabs.

 **Eulogies:**

* * *

 **17th**

 **Casvel Mass**

 **The violent liar**

 _District 2_

 **LuciferXIII** **Trollkaiger** **green**

 _Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming  
It's not easy to stop from screaming  
But words escape me when I try to speak  
Tears they flow but why am I crying?  
After all I am not afraid of dying  
Don't I believe that there never is an end?_

 **"The worst type of enemy, is one who doesn't care about dying. Because if they kick the bucket, they'll drag you down with them.**

I can't say I'm sorry to see him go. Casvel was awesome but... well he kinda freaked me out a little. He was disliked by many, tributes and readers alike. I guessed it was time for him to go. In a normal Games he would gave gotten a lot further than some currently alive. Howener this isn't a normal games and Casvel simply wasn't liked enough to win.

 **Sorry for the long pause between updates. No motivation (I say that WAY too much. A bit of this chapter was written by EllaRoseEverdeen so thanks for that! If you haven't already, I'd appreciate a submittion to my survivor which will be starting in about a week hopefully.**

 **Thanks for reading (and reviewing :P)**


	18. Do you wanna build a wall?

**So... because I want to get my survivor reapings out of the way, I've kinda been neglecting this story. Eventually a heavy reader got sick of my procrastination and decided to write the chapter herself- with my permission. I chose who the saboteurs and deaths were in this chapter, that was nothing to do with her. Thank her immensely for doing this because otherwise you would have had to wait longer. Please don't think I'm taking advantage of her. It was her idea not mine!**

 **Ladies and gentlemen...**

 **Give it up for EllaRoseEverdeen!**

 **Kratos Iven Emsby POV:**

"Hello unfortunates. We have a little surprise for you today." The clean, crisp highly feminine voice fills my ears with the memories of my competitors death. "Ever heard of, the more the merrier? Well today, we will have not one, but two saboteurs. Two will not make it to the next room."

Great my chance of dying was 2 times as likely.

 **Anastasiya Vasil POV:**

"Anastasiya, do not react, you are one of the 2 saboteurs. Your fellow saboteur is Saph Ire, you will both work together to break the wall your fellow unfortunates are playing. I will not accept failure. Good luck."

I take a deep breath in and observe the room around me. A pile of what look to be building blocks are piled together towards the center. On an wall, opposite to where we hopped down from, is a strip of navy blue tape marked, "build up to here."

To me the voice said "Make them think it's another person."

I was turning into a monster.

I immediately look at Elle, and raise my eyebrows. I want her to know. I want to say goodbye, because I don't want to leave without telling her thank you.

She nods, and I hope she gets it.

I hope I can trust her as well.

 **Embry Calliston POV:**

After the strange robot lady finishing describing the challenge, building a wall up to the blue tape in 90 seconds, we all take positions around the pile. Almost like we are surrounding the Cornucopia. This is the Hunger Games after all. We just weren't hungry.

Which is a disappointment as I could use a way out right now, and hunger seemed to be my only option.

There appear to be about 100 or so blocks, more than enough to build a wall, but I don't understand how the saboteur, excuse me saboteurs, will be able to sabotage it.

That's when my little friend decides to come back.

"And don't forget the blackouts." The voice says.  
Of course, we were getting off way too easy.

 **Bria Locksworth POV:**

I try to keep my hands from shaking as the voice tells us to begin. It's a madhouse, and its basically the bloodbath all over again. Except with falling rather than killing.

I guess that's better.

My hands close around a box, and that helps to steady them, and I run in the direction of the wall. The careers that are left, Saph, Twinkle and Kratos, are already on their way back from putting a piece down when I arrive. Behind me is the girl from 7. She has her hand almost touching my back and I don't know why.

All I can think is how pretty she is.

Then the lights go out, and the hand pushes me forward, into the beginning of the wall. When the lights turn on, I'm lying face first in the blocks, and she's across the room.

She handed me my death sentence.

 **Saph Ire POV:**

I decided not to do anything.

I'm going to hope the Anastasiya girl does heavy damage, because I refuse. I'm done killing other people for my benefit.

The first time the lights go off, I barely see Anastasiya push the smallest girl from 8, into the pile. I admit it was good, but it was cruel. The girl looked about 12, and was almost always crying. I wanted to punch Anastasiya, but I didn't.

The next time the lights go off, I'm at the pile. Instinct kicks in, and I kick a piece from the bottom.

It all falls down.

 **Samson Cache POV:**

Each block I place is perfectly aligned with the rest. I take my time redoing everybody else's, just to have my work destroyed.

"Neat freak." The tall boy from 4 hisses in my ear.

I thought I was safe from name calling. I was wrong.

Guess bullies are in the game as well.

When the timer ticks, we hadn't even gotten half way.

"Well unfortunates, I guess you fail… time to vote."

"WAIT!" The little girl from 8 calls out. "She… She pushed me." She says, pointing to the girl from 7 with the big, blue eyes.

"N…" Anastasiya begins to protest.

"I did! I pushed her."

It was Elle.

 **Flare Elmsworth POV:**

After the commotion, we vote. I look at the girl, that everybody refers to as the '12 year old' and wince. She's not 12, I can tell.

She's 13, like me.

It's like killing one of my friends.

I vote for the girl who pushed her.

 **Gemma Reese POV:**

Elle's lying.

The ultimate sacrifice.

"Flare Elmsworth will be reading the votes." The female voice chirps.

She gulps. "1 for Saph, 2 for Anastasiya, 6 for Bria, 1 for Samson, 6 for Elle."

"It's time to reveal the saboteurs were, Anastasiya and Saph."

Bria starts crying and Elle hugs Anastasiya.

 **Elle Kama POV:**

I don't want to go home anymore. To see the people that touched me's dirty faces.

But Anastasiya can.

I grab the little girl, Bria's, hand, and I pull her close. I've never spoken a word to her, but I'm going to die with her. She whimpers as she watches the others fall down the hole. Laura pauses, and runs over to Bria, and hugs her tight.

Bria forces a smile, and whispers, barely audible. "Win… for me?"

Laura nods, and jumps down, fingers brushing Bria's.

Laura Jackman POV:

She's dead.

The girl, who I somehow got close to by just being up high together, to me, is dead.

Bria, the mayor's daughter, the youngest here, the girl everybody thought was 12 but was really a teenager, is dead.

Surprisingly, the red-head girl who never speaks to anybody, comes over to me. "I knew she was 13 too!" Is what she whispers.

It's almost she read my mind.

I can't watch as Ropes are tied around both their necks, and they are hoisted into the air. Elle goes first, but Bria thrashes, and eventually falls still. Yet as she held still, I saw her reaching for Elle's hand, who grabbed hers as well.

I can't tell how this is related to building walls. I think the Capitol just wanted to see tributes get hung.

I don't know if she's really dead yet, but I won't win for myself, I'll win for Bria.

"Did you see that?" I whisper to the girl from 9.

She nods. "She's dead Laura, it was just a twitch." It pains me for some reason that she knows my name but I don't know hers. Even though she read out the votes.

"What's your name?" I murmur, slightly embarrassed.

She smiles, just slightly. "My name is Flare."

 **16th**

 **Elle Kama**

 **Not your toy**

District 10

 **Dreaming of Starry skies**

 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my' hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la'.  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la_

 **Life's a game, I wish I knew how to play.**

 **I know I should have killed Elle long ago but I honestly loved her. She wasn't the best OC I've ever made but she's the one that went out of my comfort zones the most. I think I must have a 10 female thing or something. She isn't at all like Madhi but I love them both.**

 **15th**

 **Bria Locksworth**

 **Daddy's little angel**

District 8.

 **EllaRoseEverdeen**

 _This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_

 **"I had so many chances but I blew it because I was too damn shy**.

 **Bria was interesting to write. She was maybe the least mature of all of my tributes and I'm not sure many people were big fans of hers but I liked her all the same. In a normal games, she would probably be a bloodbath. (Wow her** **eulogy isn't very nice!) she'll be missed by me and maybe EllaRoseEverdeen.**

 **I want to have a chapter written by me out soon but I make no promises. (Sorry.) I would like to tell you some news:**

 **This story is now in a community!**

 **Of stories that need to be removed...**


	19. YouCantTrustDreamingOfStarrySkies

**This one was written by 66samvr. It's much better than anything I could have written. THABK YOU SO MUCH**

 ** _Flare Emsworth_  
 _District 9 Female Tribute_**

* * *

Well...crap.

That was all I could think after the gory display of watching Elle and Bria get hung before our eyes. It wasn't like this wasn't a surprise; rebellious people were hung all the time in the districts. But to see that kind of death happen to two young girls who had done nothing to deserve this fate...  
I walked behind Laura, who had a look of grief on her face. We were all in a single file, slowly trekking on. Nobody said anything, which worked for me because I had nothing to say. Luckily, I could see a bit of light up ahead so we were almost at the next trial.

"What the actual-"  
That was all I could mutter upon seeing the next trial laid out for us. We were standing on a grassy patch of land, a lake of shining blue water stretched out as far as the eye could see. A wooden canoe, partially floating in the water, was more or less off to one side. Fourteen wooden paddles lay in a perfectly straight row. I could see the beige name tags hanging off of them.

My stomach churned at the idea of what lay ahead for us and it churned even more when I saw ten broken paddles lying in a messy heap off to the side. I felt like throwing up when I saw one of the tags, dumped in the grass, ripped off its paddle. Left for us to see.

 _Bria._

* * *

 ** _Saph Ire_  
 _District 1 Female Tribute_**

* * *

I glanced over the lake and could barely make out the land in the distance. As I craned my neck, the voice decided to take this opportunity and startle everyone and make us all jump.  
"Welcome to your next challenge! Don't worry, only one of you will be perishing this time."

Well, that decreased my chances of dying, but not by much.

"This next challenge is pretty self-explanatory. You will each grab the paddle with your name on it and sit in the canoe, in order of Districts. Then you will paddle to the other side of this lake. At random times, I will ask one of you a question. Get it right, the size of the lake decreases. Get it wrong, you must drop your paddle into the water. If you feel tired and can't paddle any longer, drop your paddle. There are fourteen of you. If at least 7 of you drop your paddles before you cross you lose."

That was a lot to take in. I joined the others and selected the paddle with the word Saph on the swaying tag. I climbed in the canoe first, followed by Twinkle, Astraea, Kratos, Lilith, Samson, Gemma, Jacob, Laura, Anastasiya, Embry, Flare, Kane and Christopher. I shivered a bit, feeling as if Twinkle's eyes were drilling holes into my back.

We manged to start a pretty decent speed. But it soon turned out paddling this boat was easier said than done because it took very little time before my arms started to get heavy.  
I had only been in this boat for three minutes and already I hated canoeing.

* * *

 ** _Jacob Hunda_  
 _District 6 Male Tribute_**

* * *

 **I** wanted to drop my paddle but at the same time, I didn't want to look like that one weak link. Nobody else had yet to drop their paddles and they would vote for me if I was the first one to do so. I kept adjusting my grip so the paddle wouldn't away, which was not easy to do with sweaty hands like mine.  
Luckily, the voice popped out of nowhere, so I didn't have to worry.

"You are about one fifth across the lake. I will be asking the first question. This one is for Jacob."  
 _Bring it on._  
"Alright Jacob, name one of the three elements needed in making a fire."

Fire? 6 was not a place likely to get fires. I was going to have to guess. And when I muttered, "Um...heat?" I was pretty sure I was wrong.  
"Correct."  
"What..."

I smiled to myself and happily scooped up my paddle. Now I didn't look like the weak link to everyone. the distance between the ends of the lake seemed a lot shorter and my arms no longer felt as tired.

* * *

 ** _Twinkle Ashton_  
 _District 2 Female Tribute_**

* * *

Jacob took a guess and got it correct. Lucky.

It didn't matter to me. I was a career, which meant that my arms could handle more weight and fatigue than everyone else. I began paddling a little more quickly, so wrapped up in the challenge that I didn't hear the voice call out my name.

"Twinkle! I said this next question is for you. Up to how long can a human survive without food?"  
Food? Hmm. Well, I figured not very long. But that didn't count as a real answer.  
"Hurry up," Saph muttered. "I want to cross."

"Shut up Saph. Oh wait, I know this! Two weeks!" I happily responded, waiting for a reply.  
"Incorrect," the voice replied. "The true answer is six weeks. Please disposes of your paddle."

Angrily, I tossed my paddle overboard and folded my arms as it sunk to the bottom of the lake. Great. So much for thinking I had the right answer.  
At least we were closer to the other side so they probably wouldn't need my help anyway. Still, it sucked to be the first one out.

* * *

 ** _Astrea Carson_  
 _District 3 Female Tribute_**

* * *

It didn't take very long until the next question was asked to Gemma. She gave the right answer and everyone breathed happily as once again, our distance decreased. But my arms were now very tired. I wanted to throw in the towel, but one look behind me at Kratos made me change my mind.

Kratos just sighed. You know...if you really wanted to, you could do it."  
"I know!" I moved my hand further down the shaft. "But I don't want to at the same time! we only need to drop six more paddles before we lose!" The entire shaft was now covered in sweat.

I couldn't see Lilith, but I heard her pipe up. "I promise, we won't judge you if you do it. Go ahead. We've already lost one paddle anyways and we're starting to get close to finishing. it won't matter too much if you were to drop out now."  
"True..." The water looked all murky up close but I didn't care. I raised my paddle over my arm and tossed it in. It made a loud splash, soaking me and Kratos and adding on to the shallow puddles lying on the bottom of the canoe.

"Feel better?" I heard Lilith ask.  
"Me? Not so much. But my arms are a lot less tired now."

* * *

 ** _Kane Riccio_  
 _District 11 Male Tribute_**

* * *

"Fourth question!" the voice announced. "This one is for Kane."  
I felt a wave of nerves wash over me. And it wasn't from the water that kept splashing into our boat.

"Kane...this is a True or False question. A large shelter is the best kind of shelter to build when trapped in a cold environment."  
I weighed my options. Really, there were only 2 answers I could say, one being right and one being wrong. Only two of fourteen paddles were gone and the shore was up ahead. But what did I think the answer was? If I followed what my gut was saying to me, would I be right?

"I don't know...true...?"

A pause. Silence. Was I right?  
"That is...incorrect," The voice replied. "Please dispose of your paddle."

My paddle slowly fell from my hands. I wasn't the only one too. Samson dropped his. Lilith let go of hers. Flare didn't both thinking twice before tossing hers into the lake. We were close, but one more dropped paddle and we would lose.

"The last question." The voice spoke dramatically. "the one that determines whether you win or lose. This one is for Embry."  
I glanced around Flare at Embry. He quivered slightly.  
"How long can a human go without water?"

I smiled to myself. I knew this one. Did Embry?  
He did.

"The answer is...three days."  
"Correct."

* * *

 ** _Kratos Iven Emsby_  
 _District 4 Male Tribute_**

* * *

We finally reached the other side and everyone threw down their paddles without any hesitation. We had won.  
"Good job. Soon, the saboteur will be revealed. But first, vote on how you think it was. Samson will be reading the votes."

We got through the voting process and Samson counted everything twice to make sure he had the right number and names. "There were 14 votes in total. 3 for Twinkle, 4 for Lilith, 2 for Astrea, 2 for Kane, 2 for me and 1 for Flare."  
Most votes went to those who had dropped a paddle. I wasn't too surprised.

"Since you won, these votes no longer matter. I can now reveal that the saboteur was...Lilith."  
Everyone turned to face my district partner, who hung her head in shame. Lilith didn't bother leaving the canoe as everyone else crawled and towards the trapdoor. Through the glass, we could all see what was happening.

Waves began churning around the canoe. Lilith ignored them until one engulfed back end and the boat started sinking. Lilith screamed and ran for the front, but the whole thing tipped vertically and she fell off into the water right afterwards.  
For a while, we stared at the spot where she fell, nobody saying anything. Finally, Flare spoke up.

"Is she...is she dead!?"  
A cannon was the only reply we got.

 **14th**

* * *

 **Lilith Rueson**

 **Not just a pretty face**

District 4

 **BloodOnIce**

 _Slingshot  
Love so deadly that I dropped  
The day I met you  
Just one look  
knocked me down  
Smile so sweet  
I hit the ground  
K.O.  
Count to ten  
'Cause this young heart  
Won't get up again  
It's you and me  
And that's the story  
Of my pretty little slingshot  
(Woah, pretty, pretty little slingshot)_

 **I may look sweet and innocent but I will hold m** **y ground**

I liked Lilith so I'm sad to see her go. She was never at the front of the action, managing to fade but she was still awesome. She never had any people disliking her but I don't know if anyone really loved her.


	20. SomeWasWrittenByDreamingWhyIsThatSoGood?

**So.. Half of this chapter was written by me and the other half by EllaRoseEverdeen. Try and guess who wrote what.**

 **Kratos Iven Emsby**

 **(District Four)**

"Hello unfortunates," the voice said, an extra layer of malice in her voice. "Today you'll be voting BEFORE the challenge. You will not know why you are voting until you have voted."

I scrawled down Twinkle's name. I didn't know why but I hoped it wasn't something bad. Twinkle and Saph were my biggest threats, all three of us being careers. I missed Four. The salty sea smell and the taste of fish.

Instead of being read out, the voice forced us to drop our notes into a box.

"Twinkle Ashton, Samson Cache, Laura Jackman, Jacob Hundra, Anastasiya Vasiliev, Kane Riccio and Christopher Michael." The voice said. Please step forward.

All of them stepped forward, looking terrified. Instantly they were picked up in tubes and a screen opened up. I recognised the sight immediately.

Each were on a platform and in front of them was a cornucopia. It was smaller than normal but all of us understood.

They were in the real games now.

"However," the voice said, making me jump. "You aren't off the hook at all. You will complete the challenges until only one remains. The winner of the games and the winner of the challenges will compete in a contest. The winner will be crowned the victor."

She didn't say it but we all knew what would happen to the loser.

"Stand in a line, There will be two saboteurs for this challenge." she said.

It was time for the next challenge.

 **Saph Ire**

 **(District One)**

After the voice picked out the saboteurs, she begins to explain. "As you can see, around you there is a lot of hair and in that hair are green and yellow bows. Sometimes the green bows are good and sometimes they're bad. You have to guess right 3 times to get through."

4 people who want to win and 2 people who don't. The odds aren't in our favour.

"What do we do then?" asked Gemma. None of us knew.

Eventually Embry just picked a random bow. "Correct the voice said."

"Last time the yellow was safe so should we go for green?" Asked Kratos. No one objected and Astaea reached forward.

"Wrong!" The voice said gleefully.

 **Gemma Reese**

 **(District 5)**

It was hard using my power because no one really told a lie when they were guessing. Now though, I had been picked. One wrong and one right.

"The right one is yellow so make them grab a green bow,"

I didn't know how to do this. "Last one was green and it's so inconsistent it don't change again will it?" I suggested. My logic was bad but hopefully no one would notice.

Someone reached forward.

"Wrong!" She said "Take a break Gemma. The correct one is green but let's hope your partner gets your group to go for yellow."

The voice was trying to trick me into going passive. I bet she Dessie the same thing to the other.

It didn't matter, everyone was discussing but I didn't know how to be part of the discussion. In the end they went for yellow anyway. My heart lifted.

"You have failed!" The voice said, "Saph will be reading out the votes."

 **Flare Elmsworth**

 **(District 9)**

"3 for Embry, 1 for Saph, 1 for Gemma and 1 for Kratos."

Me and Astrea were the only one who didn't get voted for. Crazily, it felt nice.

"Saph, Gemma and Kratos will all pick a straw. The shortest straw loses."

Saph had a 6 inch straw, Gemma had a 7 inch one and Krato's was 5.

"Embry and Kratos will not be leaving. I can now reveal the saboteurs were Gemma and Embry."

 **Embry Calliston**

 **(District 8)**

I didn't want to die.

But everyone left and it was only me and Kratos. We looked at each other, not knowing what was going to come.

Suddenly, the hair grabbed me and wrapped around me. I heard this is what it felt like for caterpillars but I wouldn't become a beautiful butterfly.

I was going to die.

For a while Kratos was screaming but he stopped. I guess he died first, but it wasn't like I was doing well, everything was becoming fuzzy, at first black dots appeared, but then I couldn't see. I felt my body losing its tension before simply feeling nothing at all.

* * *

 **The bloodbath**

* * *

 **Twinkle Ashton**

 **(district 2)**

Unlike most, I was glad to be in the arena.

Standing here, on this pedestal. It was what I was trained for. I was the only career in here. The strongest. The fastest.

I was ready.

Ever since I was a little girl, I had been trained for this moment. This EXACT moment. They whipped my brain, turned me into a mindless drone. A career, because that's what I am defined by here.

I'm just a career.

A word with no value. But I don't want to be a career anymore.

I want to be a victor.

Not a mindless drown, not a career, not a doll of the Capitol.

A victor of the Hunger Games.

And now was my chance.

 **Samson Cache**

 **(District 5)**

I hoped whoever voted me was here beside me. Standing on the pedestals which, should have been a few inches back for everybody to have equal length to the cornucopia.

The horn full of goods was smaller this year. But there only were a few of us. Including a career. She was the worst of the careers left, maybe besides the boy from 4. But this girl was here, so to me she was much scarier. Twinkle, I think her name was, was standing 2 pedestals to my right, looking confident. Next to me stood the girl from 7, and on my left was Jacob, the boy from 6.

The clock above the cornucopia had already started counting down. I hadn't noticed until now and I realized there were only seconds left. In 30 seconds, I might die. I tried to recall what my mentor had told me. He didn't know about the twist. Would he want me to go for it? Something about the bounty of supplies was drawing me in.

My eyes peek up at the clock and I see it's down to 10. 10 seconds. The career was positioned to run towards the cornucopia, not a surprise.

The girl from 7 looked like she was going to run towards the marble ruins that surrounded us.

We read a book in school once about Ancient Greeks. They were said to use architecture like this. But it was only brief, just because ancient civilizations were a required lesson in 5 because the Egyptians invented the wheel. I would much rather learn about that then wind turbines. Jacob also seemed like he was going to go for it, and the boy from 12 was the only other person left positioned forward.

As the gong sounded, I ran, as fast as my legs moved. I seemed to be in last place. The girl from 2 in first, than the boy from 11, 6, and me. Always in last.

Weapons sounded. I briefly looked up.

And if I had looked up a second slower, I wouldn't have seen the spear that entered my chest. Thrown by Twinkle Ashton. District 2.

As I died, she stood above me. Looking… almost depressed. The last thing I noticed is that her eyes were slightly slanted.

 **Jacob Hundra**

 **(District 6)**

I had always liked running back home. Just little jogs though. I liked the feeling of the wind. It felt nice.

This time I was sprinting. I didn't want to be killed first because I knew my chances were low of surviving.

I make it to the cornucopia and grab the first weapon. Unluckily for me, it was a bow. My worst weapon. I see Samson fall to the ground, collapsed in a heap

 **13th**

 **Samson Cache**

 **The neat freak**

District 5

 **Apollostjames**

 _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
_

 _Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people_

 **The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination.**

Samson was a cutie. He almost made it half way and its a shame he didn't. A better author could have developed him more... but I'm not a better author. Thanks Apollostjames :) (why am I sending you a smiley, your tribute just died)

 **12th**

 **Kratos Iven Emsby**

 **Confidence itself**

District 4

 **Hungergamestribute12**

 _It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

 **You** **were** **given** **this** **life** **because** **you** **were strong enough to live it**

Kratos was cool. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't reluctant to because a career, he wasn't from a super rich family. District four is always hard for me to write as it lingers between being a career district and a normal district. Anyway, thanks for Kratos Hungergamestribute12.

 **11th**

 **Embry Calliston**

 **Ice king**

District 8

 **66samvr**

 _So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire_

 _So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire_

 **They say that the Games are a living hell. I'm cool with that, I like living hells.**

Embry was fun to write. My favourite moment was weirdly when he was reaped. Can I have favourite moments being the author? I DONT CARE I DO SO HAH! SUCK IT MUM!... I mean... Embry could have won but he also could have died early which made him fun to write.


End file.
